Shrinking Violet's journey to the Mirror World
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: After an accident left his good friend, Shrinking Violet,in a coma for two days, Brainy feels horrible and seems to blame it all on himself. And just when it couldn't get any worse, Vi ends up with amnesia. Can Brainy, Jor and Vi find her missing memories
1. Shattered Memories

Shrinking Violet awoke to the sound of the alarm blaring out side her quarters. She groaned but work had to be done. Quickly she got dressed and placed her favorite green flower hairpin in her hair.

"Vi! Hurry up! We got to save New Metropolis!" a voice shouted from behind her door.

"Ok Brainy, I'm coming!" She yelled as she dashed to the door. The door slid open and standing before her was a slightly taller teenaged android with green skin, blond hair and a purple outfit. "Its about time," he said with a sly grin. Violet gently punched him as she giggled and snorted.

"Oh shut it, Brainiac5! You stupid head"

Brainiac5 stuck his tongue out at her as young man with orange hair that fell to his shoulders flew pasted the two. "Brainy, Vi come on!" he called. The two best friends nodded to each other and flew after him.

"So what's the news, Lightning Lad?" Brainy asked him.

"The Fatal four is attack the city! We have to stop them now!" Lightning Lad growled as he clenched his robotic fist, "Superman, Cosmic boy, Saturn girl, Duo Damsel, Phantom girl, Star boy and Chameleon boy are down there already!"

"Chill, Garth. We can handle, can't we?" Violet tried to lighten the mood.

As they arrived, Superman and Saturn girl were already blasting away at the Emerald Empress. The Empress flew around, dodging the attacks.

"Glad you could make it!" Cham yelled as he transformed into a squid. He spun quickly until he looked like an active top.

"Their after the Cyan Chip, a weapon that can take over machinery like battle ships and such," said Saturn girl. She turned and brain blasted the Empress. The Empress's Eye of Ekron's powers collided with Saturn girl's powers.

"Face it, sweet heart! The chip is ours!" The Empress cackled. She signaled Tharok, a man that was half robot half man. Tharok evilly grinned and ran to a building. With his blaster, he shattered the glass doors and dashed inside. Cosmic boy flew to Shrinking Violet.

"Violet, you, Brainiac5, Saturn girl, and Lightning Lad, go after him. Superman, Cham, Star boy, Duo, Phantom and I will catch up with you guys soon."

"You got it. Lets jet guys!" Violet cried. They followed after Tharok. As they entered the building, the lights in the lobby began to blink. Suddenly, it went dark and millions of screams were heard through out the building.

"Vi, see if you can get the generators working, Saturn girl, Lightning Lad and I will go and help the people," Brainy said. Vi smiled and flew down the hall. _The control room is on the fourth floor. Ha, I'll take a shortcut,_ Violet thought with a snort. She shrunk to the size of a pin and flew into the ventilation shafts.

The teenaged shrinking girl arrived at the fourth floor. She could hear the footsteps of traumatized people escaping. She headed toward the control room, hoping that there would be a way to stop Tharok from getting the chip. She took a second to think. And with a great leap, she entered into the machine.

Brainiac5, in his battle form, flew to the cries of terrorized people on the third floor. He knew there wasn't much time and that Tharok would not spare one life once he destroyed the building.

"Brainy, the 3th and 5th levels have been evacuated," Lightning lad's voice came from Brainy's ring.

"Levels 6th, 7th , and 8th have been cleared, Brainiac5!" Saturn girl chimed in.

"Good, Phantom girl and Star boy are on their way to clear the other levels. Vi is on Level 4, rewiring the security already," Brainy said as he cleared level 9. He decided to check on her.

"Vi, how's it going with the security?"

* * *

A squeal of joy and laughter answered him followed by the sound of sparks. "Whoo hoo!" Vi's voice giggled with a snort, "I'm fine, Brainy. You just those people out of there, I'll join you in a bit, k?"

"Ok, Vi, er just hurry up. Tharok is headed toward the top level and is threatening to destroy this building."

Brainy shook his head, Violet was always hyper and happy when she was rewiring machines. He then headed toward the next level.

Violet leaped out of the computer and gave a satisfied grin. "Lets see if you can handle this, Tharok," she said as she eyed all the controllers. She saw a red leaver to her left. Violet dialed in the commands to the top level and put her hand on the leaver. She watched with glee as a bewildered Tharok danced around, struggling to avoid the beams that were shot at him. She push a blue button that controlled the container that held the chip. The Cyan Chip dispersed in to blue green particles and was transported to the Legion's HQ. Tharok glared at the camera. "You won this round, Ant girl," he sneered, "But can you save yourself?" And with that, the cyborg activated the self-destructing system.

Violet gasped, she wasn't prepared for this. _Lock down Level 4_, said the computer's voice. The girl panicked as she dashed down the halls. The building began to crumble.

"Vi!"

"Brainy! The building is going down now! Where are you?"

"I'm outside with the others. Go! Get out of there now," Brainy yelled.

Violet's heart beat rapidly. Her mind was spinning faster and faster. The red strobe lights blinded her , making her knock into the walls. Smoke strangled her throat. Tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a crack and seconds later found herself on the floor, moaning in pair she peered behind her only to find that she was trapped under a large piece of the ceiling, with more piece falling on top of her. She screamed as the world around her went dark.

* * *

The building came crashing down and a mushroom of smoke rose and smeared the pink sky with gray clouds. Brainy's eyes scanned the first floor yet there was no sign of Violet. Beside him, Phantom girl looked as if she was hyperventilating for Lightning lad was supporting her. _Vi, where are you,_ Brainy's mind asked.

"I have no trace of her," Saturn girl announced to him.

"Then we should go searching for her, She could have shrunk and be still alive," Superman suggested.

"Very well be we'll have to be careful not to get ourselves stuck," murmured Cosmic boy, "Lightning Lad, take Phantom girl to the hospital, she looks as if her heart would stop."

Lightning Lad nodded and flew off with Phantom girl in his arms. Cosmic boy turned to his comrades. "Let's split up, we'll cover more area to search for Shrinking Violet and any survivors. Brainiac5, Duo Damsel, Superman, you search for Violet, Saturn girl, Star boy and I will look for survivors," he said. But before he could finish, Brainy had already bolted off to find Vi.

Time slowly ticked by as they looked for her. She could have become scared or she was fooling around. Violet sometimes played pranks on Brainy and the others, mostly on the android. Yet Brainy would get even with her. But soon, it didn't't look like a prank for he would hear the sound of her snorting laughter. He began to lose hope on finding the girl who had almost instantly became one of his closest friends. Out of the blue, Saturn Girl's voice echo inside his head.

_I found Shrinking Violet. _

Violet felt her eyes open but all she could see was black. She was still buried under the rubble. She struggled to move but cried out in pain. Something was crushing her. She felt fear taking control. "H-help," she whispered in hopes that Superman's super hearing would hear her.

Nothing.

"HELP!" she cried.

_Violet, are you hurt,_ Saturn girl's voice broke in.

Saturn girl, thank goodness you can hear me. Please get me out of here. I'm not sure if I'm injured. And I don't if I can stay conscious much longer.

A small burst of light answered her pleas. It felt as if it were a life line for her to grasp. She looked up,seeing a small hole of light. She could hear voices. With the last bit of strength she had, she let out a moan.

"There! She's under there!" Duo's voice yelled.

Another burst of light flashed before her. The heavy object was lifted from her body, making her pain hurt even more. And in moments, she was looking up at all the familiar faces she knew. "G-guys? Did everyone make it out alive?" she managed to whisper. Her back was propped by Saturn girl's arm.

"Vi? Vi are you ok?" Brainy asked. Violet turned to him, giving her dearest friend a weak smile. But this only made the guilt on his face even worse. He turned away to fly off, but stopped when he heard her say, "Wasn't anyone's fault but mine." And when he looked back, Vi had already gone unconscious again. He took Violet into his arms and flew off to the hospital to join Lightning Lad and Phantom girl.

* * *

Two days later

"What happened to her?" Lightning lad demanded , while sitting next to Phantom girl's bed.

"Is she hurt? Is she in a coma? Come on, Brainy, tell us?" Phantom girl, now wide wake, chimed in.

"Yes," Brainy mumbled, "She's in a coma but she does not have life threatening injuries." He was irritated at the fact that the two kept throwing questions at him, expecting that the 12th level intelligence Coluan could tell them everything.

"Well you were the one who told her to…OW!" Lightning lad began but was whacked in the head by Phantom girl.

"Garth, Shut up. Its wasn't Brainy's fault that Vi got hurt, right Brainy?"

"No, Garth is right," Brainy said, looking away, "it…was… my fault. I ordered her to go alone to the Control room. I should have been there with her."

Timber wolf and Bouncing boy came in. "We heard about what happened, the doc says she could wake up in two days," Bouncy announced. Silence filled Phantom girl's room. Bouncing boy watched as Brainy pushed by him and stormed down the hall, towards Violet's room.

The teenaged android stared at the slowly breathing girl that was once active and lively. _I wasn't suppose to make mistakes, I have a 12__th__ level intelligence! So why did I make a mistake that would cost one of my friend's lives,_ his mind yelled. He wished that Violet would just wake up and give him advice. She would always be there to console him, when no one else would.

_Wasn't anyone's fault but mine._

Her voice echoed in his mind as he took out a picture of the two friends that was taken by Clark's 21st century camera. It was of Violet rocking out on her electric guitar while he was covering his ears and smiling at her wacky expression. The two had almost nothing in common except that they both were smarter than most of the Legion.

But was this body that stood before him, was it really Violet? Was it truly the odd girl who had easily won his respect with her shrinking powers? Her chest moved up and down slowly under her patient's outfit. Brainy touched her fingers and winced at the ice cold feeling they transferred to him. He looked at her face. It was lifeless, with no emotion. Her eyes remained closed, Suddenly the image of her smiling face with amethyst eyes appeared but quickly faded back into the bleak face.

In his mind, a crystal clear sound of mirrors shattering filled his ears. He jolted from his mourning trance, and stood in his fighting stance, his left hand became a blaster. He looked around the room.

There was nothing, no trace of broken shards or any disturbance. The source of sound came from Violet's bed. He looked under her bed. Still nothing. It was as if he could hear Violet's mind.

Out of the blue, the heroine gave a moan. Brainy took her hand, they felt warm. Her right eye that was not covered up by her bangs, struggled to open.

"Vi? Vi! Wake up!" her friend yelled. Lightning lad , Bouncing Boy, Timber wolf and Phantom girl ran in followed by a doctor. The doctor took Violet's other arm and checked her pulse. "Its returning to normal," he answered.

Violet opened her eyes, and looked at the people around her. "Violet, you're awake!" Phantom girl squealed, hugging her friend. Yet the happiness that filled the room had turn to horror.

"Where-where am I," Violet asked, her voice filled with fear.

"You're in the hospital, Vi. You were in a coma," Brainy answered, his hands still clutching her hand.

"Who-who are you?"

Brainiac5 backed away from her bed as the others looked at each other, confused.

"Violet, it's Brainy. Don't you remember?" Bouncy said.

"No...no I don't. I don't remember any of you."

* * *

Well this is done , I've got Chap 2 up and well wish me luck, this is my ver first story so It might be crappy. Read and Review please!


	2. Her new home and a dream

"She seems to be wide awake and alert," The doctor sighed, "No critical or mental injuries. But she seems to be suffering from amnesia. She doesn't remember anyone or anything or who she is."

He and the four Legion members looked at Violet from the observation window. The teenaged girl stared down at her wounds. Bruises covered her legs, her right arm was bandaged. She looked at a Video card on the nightstand next to her bed. It was from Zyx and Oblinara, two 9 year old mage cousins who were friends of the Legion. Slowly she picked it up and opened it. The screen materialized in front of her showing a recorded message of the two naïve magicians.

"Hi Shrinking Violet! Hope you feel better!" Oblinara said, her witch falling on her face.

Zyx shoved her out of the way, screaming, "Me too. Ooh watch this! I bet it will make you feel better! I'm going to make a rabbit appear! _Areknous apperous!_"

But his spell back fired and blew up in his face, leaving his face colored black. "You idiot! That wasn't right!" his witch relative snapped, shoving him, "This is it, _Actorunous Ironnous!_" But her wand sent her flying toward the back of the room. The two amateurs began to argue as the video came to an end.

Violet stared at it, curiously. It was truly a charming little video made by those crazy kids. Even if she didn't remember them, it was sweet they cared.

_But is Violet my name,_ she thought,_ And Vi,that's what that Android boy called me. Is that my nick name? Maybe I should ask him. _

She looked up to see Brainy's face staring at her. Beside him, was a hovering tray with a plate salmon and rice and a glass of water on it. Her stomach growled. She looked down, embarrassed.

"I bet you're famished," Brainy said with a friendly smile. Violet nodded eagerly, taking the plate of food and took huge bites, chewing rather loudly as if this was the first time she had eaten in her life. Beside her, Brainy watched her with a sad smile. Perhaps there was some of that old Vi left in her. But most of his friend's personality was gone, replaced with a new Vi.

"Um, you're name is Brainiac5, right?"

Brainy turned to her. He gave a quick nod and looked away, struggling to hide his pain. "Uh yeah, um you can call me Brainy for short," he mumbled.

"Is Violet really my name?"

"Uh, yes. And your nickname is Vi."

"Oh, so you know something about me?"

"Uh er well… no I don't, I found you in a destroyed building in the city, uh you were held captive," he lied, looking away again.

"You're lying, aren't you," Vi said with a smile. She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked into her violet eye. He could tell that Vi had not lost her sense of knowing that some wasn't being honest to her.

"Yeah I was, but –the thing is I can't tell you."

"Then, Brainy, I guess I'll find out myself, right?"

"I guess so, but I can help you, if you want. Uh,you can stay with us if you want to," Brainy said. Vi's smile became wider.

* * *

"So how is she," Cham asked trying to get his two little siblings, Clyista and Jordan, who were visiting away from kitchen. The two durlan kids ran to the glass door to look at Vi.

Vi stood outside, fidgeting with her new necklace. She wore a Victorian patterned no sleeve baby doll top , camouflage jeans and black sneakers. Brainy suggested it easier to give her out-going clothes rather than her green dress .

"She had lost her memory, yet some of her personality is still left in her," Timber wolf said, taking away the cookie dough from Clyista reach. Clyista pouted and chased after Jordan.

Brainy escorted Vi into the room. Violet studied the surroundings of her "new" home. As she quietly toured the room, Brainy joined the others to discuss the temporary changes with Vi being here.

"So you're saying that we should just pretend that she never knew us," Superman asked. He looked at the android suspiciously. Brainy , in the past, had been hiding secrets of the man of steel's on past and now he wanted to keep Violet's old life a secret from the new Vi.

"Yea, until Vi regains her memory, we are not to tell her anything of her past," Phantom girl stated.

Violet sat down on a nearby couch, waiting to see her room. Jordan and Clyista bounded up to her, excitement sparkled in their eyes.

"What are ya doin'n, Violet? Shouldn't you be talk'n with the others about the next mission?" Jordan asked.

"Uh…mission?" Violet looked uncomfortable again.

"Yea! Mission, you know the mission…" Clyista began to say but was gagged by Cham's hand.

"Wow, kids these days, always saying the most random things," Cham said sheepishly looking at the other members who were glaring back at him.

"Um, ok," Vi said, shrugging her shoulders, " Uh, can I go to my room, I need to lie down for a bit."

* * *

Vi laid down on the soft lavender blanket of her bed. It was pretty tiring trying to find her room, which was on the fourth floor. But it was good to be home.

_Well, my temporary home_ she though as her eyes became heavy and she drifted to sleep, _Its just as perfect. _

Violet suddenly felt cold and opened her eyes to a pitch-black world. She put her hands out in front of her to feel her way. The darkness seemed to go on forever as she walked. Black and white marble floor titles appeared as she stepped. This wasn't her room or the hallway. Was she in a dream or another dimension? She came to a 15th century wooden door. Its wolf-like looking knob and strange engraved signs made her feel scared.

As she was about to open the door , she notice a shining object to her left. She picked it up and curiously observed it. It was a broken mirror shard. Yet it wasn't ordinary. Its reflection was not hers. It was of a small little girl, with the same snow white skin as her. Yet she had long black hair that was braided. She wore a bright yellow dress with ruffles and was standing on a chair, behind a large white frosting birthday cake that was lit with pink and gold candles. The reflection seemed to be frozen. Vi wanted to get a better look but as she looked closer, the shard had dissolved into millions of white sparkles that had faded within seconds. A woman's voice echoed the room.

_Oh, another poor unfortunate soul, who lost its memory_.

Violet turned in fear, wildly looking around for the owner of that voice. And there, where she was only moments ago, the doorknob's eyes glowed fiercely at her as mystical smoke enveloped it. The smoke took shape as the being lunged at the girl. Vi screamed and fell to the floor.


	3. The quest and the journey

**05/08/08- I updated Jordan's age he's acutally 7 years old **

**Sorry for the mishap guys Lady Protecta out!**

Violet opened her eyes. The spirit landed beside her, taking the form of a wolf with hazy blue and sliver fur. Its wise and old golden eyes stared at her with pity. For awhile it, stood there staring into Violet's eyes as if it was looking right into her, right into her soul.

_So, my lost child, were do you venture from to this barren and lifeless world,_ the wolf's voice asked. It sounded like the clear sound of a rushing waterfall or the sound of a light breeze to Vi. "I-I awoke here, ma'am. I came from planet earth, and for some odd reason I found my self here," she stammered

_So I see. You have lost your most precious prize as well. Your memory. _

Violet swallowed hard and nodded as the mystical animal continued to prance around her, her eyes still glued to its object. The wolf stopped circling her and stood in front of her.

_You are searching for what you have lost. In order to find your lost memories, you will need to seek out the Mirror world. This world does not exist in reality but in your dreams and nightmares. The shards of your broken memories you will not find but will be in the real world and in your dreams. In the real world you must seek them throughout the worlds. Once you get them, you must piece the shards together in order to regain the memories you have lost. Now you must awake and begin your quest now, my child. I will see you in the mirror world. Good luck._

A blanket of bright light wrapped around Violet, blinding her. She felt the floor give away as she fell into the light.

* * *

Morning.

The sunlight filled into her room, streaking the walls with light. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her body aced all over, perhaps by tossing and turning too much. Vi noticed a bowl of cold chicken noodle soup sit on her desk that was place there the night before.

She walked out of her room, almost running into the orange and purple Duo Damsels. "Whoops sorry, erm…Duo Damsel," Vi stuttered, regain her normal posture with a smile. The Duos looked at her with sad smiles as they passed her. Violet cocked her head like a curious puppy. _I wonder what is wrong. Maybe they just thought of their other self, the white one,_ she thought . She remembered the night before that Duo was talking to her friends about the loss of her white self. She was once named Triplicate Girl, who once could split into three girls and could do multiple stunts. Yet when she and the others had entered into the 41st century, the white triplet was dissolved with a robot that snatched her. Duo still had not recovered from her memory of the horrid event that made her become Duo damsel.

Throughout the day, most of the Legion had avoided her. Even Kell-El, who always so tough to everyone, had looked away in shame when Violet tried to speak with him. The only one who spoke to Vi was Brainy. The young boy was inside his lab, working on one of his inventions when Violet had walked in.

"Hey Brainy. What are you doing?"

Brainy looked up at her with his magenta two tone eyes. He stopped what he was doing and readjusted his hand that was a screwdriver one moment ago. "Hey, you. Are you adjusting ok?" he asked with his usual charming smile.

"Uh yeah. I'm just fine. But everyone seems to be avoiding me. It like their hiding something from me."

"Even Kell-El and Superman?"

"Yea even them."

Brainy's eyes widen. His smile had faded. For a moment, the two young heroes stood there in silence, listening to the low hums of Brainy's computers working away. "Well that's a first," Brainy said, blankly, staring down at the floor. It was odd enough that the Legion had excluded the poor girl but Superman? That was insane.

He looked up again to see Vi on the other side of the room, studying one of his recent experiments. It was the combination of magnetite and green kryptonite. Vi had assisted him in this project, like she had done many times before. Brainy remembered that Vi had to keep kicking Superman and Cham's siblings out of the lab because of his reaction with kryptonite.

"The kids just want to see it, Violet. Come on," Superman pleaded.

"No, Supes. Number 1, You go nuts with Kryptonite. Number 2, The last time the kids were in here, they tore the place apart. It took us five weeks to get Brainy's lab up and running again," Violet protested.

* * *

As Brainy led Vi out of his lab, Computo, the main system went crazy and had slammed the sliding door into Brainy, causing him to crash into Vi, wedging the two into the doorway.

"Uh…Vi…" Brainy began to say nervously.

"Um…ok this is awkward."

Cham's 7 year old brother, Jordan came running down the hall, looking upset. "Brainy! Computo messed up my game! And I was winning to! And, err……… what happened to you two?" he said as he spotted them stuck in the doorway.

"Don't ask, Jor. Can you get us out?" Brainy asked, trying to not suffocate Vi.

"I'll try, but note that I'm not as strong as Cham."

Jordan transformed into a gorilla creature that was similar to his brother's only it had orange fur and was smaller. With all his strength he had in his little body, he pull the door away and Violet collapsed to the floor.

"Thank you," She said breathlessly as Brainy and Jordan helped her up.

"Looks like Computo has a glitch again," Brainy thought out loud.

He turned and walked down the hall with Vi and Jordan behind him. As they made their way to the bridge, other members came up to Brainy to complain to him about the problems they experienced because of Computo. But as soon as they noticed Vi, they stopped talking and walked off.

* * *

Soon they came to the bridge and Brainy sat down in his hover chair and connected himself to the system to scan for viruses. "Jor, go to that screen and see if anything comes up," Brainy commanded. The 7 year old Durlan ran to the computer and stared at it. It was better than doing nothing. Vi sat down in a nearby chair and waited for the boys to be done. As she waited, she thought about the shards of her memory. How did they become real and were scattered throughout the universe? How can she get them back? Just thinking about it made her dizzy.

"You bored, Violet?" Jordan's voice broke in.

She looked up to see Brainy and Jordan staring at her. "Oh yea, I'm ok. I was just thinking about some weird dream I had last night, but I guess you boys wouldn't be interested in," She said.

"Tell us," Brainy demanded.

"Yea, Come on, Violet. Tell us, tell us!" Jordan yelled, bouncing in his chair and swiveling it around.

"Well ok, I guess. Though the odd thing was it didn't feel like a dream at all. I fell asleep and woke up in some pitched black room with marble titles and a wooden door with some creepy door knob on it. I was about to open it when I saw something shiny next to me. I picked it up and it was a mirror shard, but it didn't show my reflection, it showed of another girl's reflection," Vi said. She told them about the door knob coming to life as a wolf and telling her about her quest to find the missing shards of her memories.

"Wicked," was all Jordan said.

"Interesting story, Vi, though I really don't believe every word, it could be a message," Brainy mumbled. But inside he was concerned about her dream. He promised to help her regain what she had lost.

"So… what should I do?" Violet asked.

"We'll go and find them and see if we can find this so called 'Mirror world'." Brainy said

"And I'm coming too!" Jordan announced. His two older companions glanced at each other then looked back at him. They couldn't get him to change his stubborn mind. And they agreed that they leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Yea I know, it werid but I don't know. anyways I'll also be working with my second story with my Oc's , the twins. I'm happy right now that i introduced Jordan, he's a fun little guy


	4. The map of shards & the truth of Brainy

The chapter people have been asking me to do. Well here it is. Sorry peeps but I also have been hooked with school, the other story : Losh Yin yang chase and ugh everyones nightmare HOMEWORK! Bleh! Stay tune for chp 5 and in my other story chapter 4!

Seeya!

Ladyprotecta OUt!

* * *

After getting both Chameleon Boy and his father's permission to allow Jordan to go on the mission with them, Brainy took Vi to his lab to scan her dream for anymore information of the shards. The machine in Brainy's lab was originally used for Dream Girl. But now it was used to see Brainy watched as Vi entered the room behind the door. The room had dark stone walls decorated with Medieval tapestries from the 12th century. The room was lit with torches and candles that hung from the ceiling. Brainy took his eyes of Violet for a moment to see Cham, Jordan, and Clyista behind him.

"What is she doing now?" Cham asked.

"She seems to have entered into a Medieval dimension. The machine has now been upgraded so that we can communicate with her through her dreams," Brainy said as he connected himself to the machine.

_Brainy? Are you there,_ Violet's voice echoed the room. The screen revealed her looking straight at them.

"Hi Violet!" Clyista squeaked. Jordan whacked his sister's head to make her shut up.

_It seems as if this is the first part of the quest. There are no other doors so I must be looking for something. _

Suddenly blue and sliver smoke filled the room, making Vi disappear as she made her way to the center. "Brainy, what's happening? Why can't we see her?" Cham asked, panicking.

_I'm ok, no need to worry for me. _

_**My child,**_ a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

_I know that voice, its… it that wolf spirit creature that was outside!_

_**The answer is in the tapestry, the tapestry of the Beginning and End…**_

Violet looked around, carefully examining each tapestry that was illuminated by the fire light. She came to a tapestry that showed Earth in the light and dark. Circling it were ancient symbols and words.

_Brainy, can you translate it for me?_

"It says: Light and darkness abide as one, Fire and Ice abide as two, Centuries death, and future's birth, the key and link must not be torn."

_Light and Darkness, Fire and Ice, Century and Future, Death and Birth…hmm…uh balance?_

And with that on the far side of the room, a part of the stone wall opened revealing a secret room. Violet stepped forward, her heart wildly pounding with every step she took. Should she wake up? No, she wanted to know what was in that room.

She stepped in the cold dark room to see only a table with an ancient scroll on it.

_Brainy, get ready to scan it, _her mind's voice whispered.

Brainy's eyes glowed as he watched her open it. Vi slowly unraveled the scroll. It was a map of many planets. The planets were outlined in gold and sliver . The calligraphy was a rich raspberry color. Brainy blinked as the map appeared in his mind.

"File saved," he murmured, "you can come back now, Vi."

The screen faded as Vi opened her eyes. Brainy had disconnected her and himself from the machine. "The map has been saved to my memory, we should be leaving real soon," He announced as he helped her down.

"Guess that means you should start pack, squirt," Cham said to Jordan.

"I wanna go! How come he gets to go?" whined Clyista.

"Jordan asked to go with them, sprout. Besides you're only 5. I think one pest is enough for Brainy and Violet have tagging along. I can't go cause I got another mission "

In response to Cham came a screaming Durlan girl with tears flooding her eyes. Jordan, Vi and Brainy only just covered their ears as they quickly headed out of the lab.

* * *

Three hours later

Jordan ran into the Cruiser's hanger with a red and black backpack with his name, Jordan W. Brande, stitched in lime green thread. His emerald green eyes sparkled as he examined the white colored mini cruiser that was provided by his wealth dad. The young boy had never on a Legion mission before. This was his first one. He felt both excited and scared.

"I see someone can't wait to start his first mission," Cham's voice said.

Jordan turned to see his older brother, Cosmic boy , Violet and Brainy walk in.

"Now remember, Brainy, we need you to keep in touch, just in case anything goes wrong," Cos said strictly.

Brainy nodded and looked away. Jordan could tell something wasn't right with him.

"Now Squirt," Cham said, "No driving Brainy nuts, no scaring Vi with your powers and especially…"

"No burping my ABC's ?" Jordan ask. Brainy and Vi looked at him.

"Yea that and no getting in their way, got it?"

"You got, Bro!"

And with that, the trio boarded the small cruiser. Vi took a seat next to Brainy in the front. Jordan sat in the back and took out a video player given to him by Superman. Brainy sat in the driver's seat, adjusting all of the controllers. Within minutes, they were in space, traveling to the planet: Zerurn , a planet known only for its abundance of wild life.

Jordan wiggled in his chair. Like his brother, he hated being in a place with boredom and silence. He turned on his player and turned up the volume. Brainy frowned at him and told him to turn it down.

* * *

Hours had passed as the young team flew deeper and deeper into space. Vi gave a deep yawned and dozed off to sleep in her cushion chair, smiling. Her Coluan friend sadly stared at her with his magenta eyes as if he wanted to say something to her before she fell asleep. He turned to their child companion who now absent mindedly looked out his window.

"Jordan."

"Yes?" the pre-teen boy turned his attention to his temporary guardian.

"I want you to do me a favor," Brainy said taking out a small blaster and a flight ring from his pack. Jordan's eyes widen with fear as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What the heck is the blaster for, B5?" he said in a loud whisper.

"I've been going crazy for awhile, Jor. Ever since I went mad because of Brainiac1.0, I had very little time to recover from it, I remember the last time, Vi repaired me , she stated I could go evil again. And now I can't control it much longer. I've taken a vow to protect her at all costs during the mission, but the thing is, I-I don't want to betray her or hurt her for that matter. The last time I hurt her, the good side of me wanted to take pity for her hitting her like a rag doll, yet I was way too corrupted and became heartless. I don't want to hurt her now. Please Jor, I need you to tranquilize me as soon as I become corrupted."

"N-no Brainy, I won't, you're my brother's friend and I would never do that!" he cried, waking Vi from her slumber.

"Huh?" she groaned, blinking her violet eyes, "What's going on?"

"N-n-nothing, Vi, go back to sleep," Brainy stuttered, struggling to smile.

Violet nodded and closed her eyes.

"Please, Jordan. If I get corrupted, you'll be Violet's protector. You got to."

"Well o-ok, Brainy."

_Please, Jordan_, he thought as the little boy walked off to the back of the ship. He looked at Vi, all peacefully sleeping in her chair.

_Not for me, but for her. She's done so much for me in the past and now, now I want to repay her. But how can I aid her now that my ancestor is taking over me?_


	5. Jordan's decision and Brainy's vow

**Fifth Chapter, Yea! Aw poor Jordan is forced hurt Brainy in order to protect Vi. Brainy understands that he will go mad sooner or later but knows that Vi is still Vi and she doesn't care. **

**Also I'm starting up another Story, this one with Skittles as the main character and ...her niece and nephew ...from the future...and their Brainy's and Vi's kids! And she meets her future self...creepy... ok then I guess I'll get started on that story, it won't be long a story like my other two though...**

**P.S Thanks ****dOMITUPSYK for giving me the tip, it really came in handy! Well got jet!**

**Well Ladyprotecta out! **

* * *

The next morning, Jordan, curled up in one of the cots awoke to the sound… silence. He looked over to see Vi's cot empty. She must have been up when they landed. Quickly and quietly, he tiptoed out of the room in hopes of snagging a cookie before breakfast. On his way to the kitchen he pasted by Brainy's power dock station. Curious as a little kitten, he peeped inside to see Brainy sitting on the charger, asleep. He looked tired. The small Durlan boy thought sadly about the agreement he made with him last night. Would Brainy really go mad? Jordan knew him ever since he first visited the Legion with his dad. When he first met him, he had longer hair and a sort of bland attitude, yet he had change over the last two and a half years and became almost a brother to him and Violet.

Vi…

The peppy you-think-she's-a-Goth-but-she-really-isn't –cause-she's-not-into-that-stuff always had brighten everyone's mood with her silly jokes and pranks followed by her usual giggle then snort. Yet she always wanted to prove to others that she wasn't useless as they thought.

Jordan remembered Brainy telling him about when he first misunderstood her powers to shrink. When Brainy and her were doing surgery on Garth, Vi had snapped at Brainy and prove to him that she was more than just a shrinking girl. He was even happy to have someone to understand what he was dealing with. But now it seemed as if the robot boy was losing a best friend no a sister who always was there for him. Someone who console him when no one else would.

Jordan walked away toward the kitchen. Getting a cookie should cheer him up. He scampered off in search for the tiny kitchen and his prize. He could smell someone cooking omelets on the stove. He found Violet, in a forest green dress with black and white stockings and brown boots, flipping an omelet. Suddenly he heard Brainy's words again.

_You'll be her protector if I lose control. Please not for me for her. She's been there for me now I need to repay her…_

The words stung him. He was just a kid. Like most children, in times of trouble it would be trusted in their hands. He would need to help her find her memories. He promised Brainiac5.

Suddenly a crash was heard from down the hall. It made the Durlan's heart stopped for a second. Now was his time to act.

"Brainy…Brainy are you alright?" Vi asked. She hurried out of the kitchen and toward Brainy's room. Jordan raced after her, his blaster and the back up chip in his belt pack. As he rounded the corner an ear pitching scream filled his ears. He raced into the room.

"_What has become of this world…shall be destroyed_," Brainy's voice sounded so distorted. His eyes were blood red. He held Vi by her neck, up against a wall with his right hand. The girl gasped for air. "Brainy… what happened to you…"

Brainy shook his head and released her. "Jordan," he cried out in his normal voice, "Shoot it, Jordan, please. Please stop me!" Shutting his eyes, and silently apologizing to Brainy, he stanched Vi and ran out of the ship. He couldn't shoot him. He was his friend. A mad cry was heard from the ship as they escaped followed by a crash. He turned into a giant German shepherd dog and ran.

* * *

"Jordan! Why are we running? He's hurt! He needs us!" Vi screamed, struggling to wretch her arm of his hand.

"You wouldn't understand Violet!"

Blasts were heard behind them. Rouge Brainiac5 was following them. Jordan felt his tears burn his cheeks. His heart hurt. They needed to get away.

Vi pulled her arm out of his reach. "No! I want to help him. He's in great pain! He help me… so I will do the same for him. Jordan, we can't leave him like this!"

She turned and cried, "Brainy!"

An explosion answered her with flames. A figure appeared and there stand before her was her dear friend who was lost and struggling to come back. "_I must fulfill my purpose…_" the words repeated again.

"Brainy please stop…"

Brainy raised his arm to fire. Suddenly Jordan stood between them and held up the blaster. "I'm so sorry Vi! But this must happen!" he cried, tears overflowing and falling from his orange face. His fingers clutched the trigger.

"Sorry Brainy…"

As if he saw the inside of him, Brainy would be smiling bravely and nodding.

He pulled the trigger and within milliseconds, Brainy was faced down, looking dead. Jordan fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, Vi. He made me. It was for your safety. He wanted me to protect you…please don't get mad," he sobbed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at her. Though tears were falling from her eyes, she understood.

"He did, didn't he? When I first met him at the hospital… I saw that his heart was pure gold and how he cared for me like an older brother. I don't remember any of my family so I guess he is kind of like an older brother," her voice said choking, as she knelt down and cradled his body in her arms.

* * *

Vi watched the monitor as the numbers increased each second. It felt like forever to revive Brainy with his backup chip. His limped body was in cased in circulating stream of numbers. Violet paced back and forth and occasionally looked up at the screen.

91…92…93…94…95…96…97…98…99…100.

"_Revival Complete. System uploaded,"_ a computer voice echoed.

Two magenta two-toned eyes opened and stared pitifully into Vi's concerned purple ones. "You ok?" she gently whispered, clutching his hand. Brainy got up from the table but doubled back in pain when he took a step. The after shock from the tranquilizer was still in affect. His head ached as much as his heart. His legs felt weak and he fell backwards. Violet rushed to his side.

"I…I forgive you for attack me," she said quietly.

Brainy looked at her with tired eyes. He thought of their comrade who's bravery ruined his young reputation. Poor Jordan was scared to hurt Brainy and Vi at the same time. He was just a little boy and Brainy had begged him to shoot him. "How Jordan?" he managed to say.

Vi smiled a sad smile, "The poor thing cried himself to self but he still wants to help us, he doesn't want to go back."

Brainy wanted to cry right about now. But he knew he couldn't. He was a robot. Vi sensed his pain and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her. "Vi?" he whispered, his voice sounded like a little boy, not some great intelligence boy.

"Shhhh…I'm sorry for the pain your dealing with and I'll help you anyway I can," she answered.

He realized that she didn't care, that in return she would protect him. He leaned his head against her shoulder and sighed. There was still a little bit of the old Shrinking Violet still in, the Vi who would never abandon him when he was in great pain, the Vi that made him smile that rare smile. The sister who he never had was still inside of her. He closed his eyes fell asleep in her arms. And in his heart, Brainy knew he had to protect Vi, Jordan, and those who truly care for him, for it was his duty and he wouldn't let no one, not even his ancestor, interfere with his mission.


	6. Return to Colu special 1

**Hey all! Sorry if I haven't updated this in a while. I' ve been pretty busy. Ugh my Brain is fried DX. Also Jordan is 7 years old in this story, the second story he is 10 because it takes place 3 years later. Yeah yeah blah blah...ya really don't want me talking. Anyways I'm working on a future chapter for the yin and yang chase story for mythology, but It won't come out yet X3 sorry, I ain't tell'en XP well gotta run, hop,skip, blah...**

**-Ladyprotecta out!**

* * *

After finding the second shard of Vi's memory, the young trio left the vast planet. Brainy looked at the map to locate the second shard. His eyes widened as he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Her memory shard was located on the planet he hated the most. His home planet…Colu.

As a child, he had broken away from his people after he had learned about the humans and wanted to become one. They perused to reprogram him but he had escaped to the planet earth.

The old Violet knew that he despised his planet yet how could he tell her now? She couldn't remember any of it. He slid back in his seat. He had to keep her and Jordan away from the Coluans as well as to keep a low profile of his "temporary return". He set the coordinates for his home planet. He had to help Vi and nothing not even his people could stop him now.

They landed the next morning in the vast forest, away from the Coluans. Brainy and Jordan were still asleep, but Violet was wide awake and curious of this new planet. She looked out her window and to her surprise; the landscape was not what she had expected. The ground was of geometric shapes and the tress seemed to repeat like an endless reflection. Everything was perfectly symmetrical. Yet its beauty astounded her. Maybe a little bit exploring wouldn't hurt…

She crept out of the ship, excited for this new adventure that awaited her. Her amethyst eyes darted left and right at the breath taking view. She jumped off the ramp and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Jordan's eyes fluttered open. Now he could get his cookie. The young Durlan scampered down the halls and into the kitchen. As he munched on a cookie he noticed a note on the counter.

_Hey guys,_

_I want to check the place out. I won't be gone long so don't worry about, ok? I might even find my third memory shard._

_Vi_

Jordan choked on his last bite of his cookie. She ran off, alone, into unknown territory. This was not good at all. Brainy came in, surprised to see Jordan gagging. "Are you ok, Jor?" he asked.

"Bad …ack…news…Violet…ack…went…ack…ack…off…to…go…ack…exploring!"

Brainy's heart stopped. She wouldn't, she couldn't, she wouldn't dare go out, would she? He promised to protect her but how could he when she wasn't there for him to protect. He grabbed Jordan, who was currently drinking a glass of water, and ran out of the ship. If they didn't find her soon, who knows what the Coluans would do to her.

* * *

"_Violet, please be safe_," his mind screamed.

Vi was safe for the moment as she continued to explore this odd Wonderland. There were only a few living creatures that thrived here yet they all looked like robots. Their eyes rolled to look at her as their metallic necks slowly turned. Talk about creepy. She kept walking, hoping to locate the shard of her memory.

Everything had sound was in sync with the other sounds like music. She felt like dancing to this beat. Yet she had a mission.

But it felt like she was running around in circles. Every thing looked the same. It was like being inside a fun house that had no end. She felt a sinking feeling inside her with every step she took. It was as if someone was following her, but it wasn't someone she was hoping for. In a flash two pairs of strong hands grabbed her arms. She looked up in horror to see emotionless eyes staring at her. She struggled against their grasp.

"_**Human Intruder…you have invaded our peace. You will come with us to be deleted,"**_ said one of the Coluans.

Violet's eyes widened with fear. She shouldn't have left the ship; she should have stayed with Brainy and Jordan. She would have been safe. But no, she chose to go out and explore and now she was being led to her death.

"_Brainy! Jordan! Please, save me!" _Her mind cried as they flew off with her.

"Help!"

* * *

"…_Please help me…_" Brainy heard Vi's mind cry out to him. Now she was in grave danger. They got her and now they will take her to the hive mind leader to be deleted. He looked at the virtualized map. A little red dot moved across the screen. It was Violet.

"Jordan, get down," the Coluan hissed, shoving the boy into the bushes and creating a force field around them. They looked up to see the Coluans and a captured Vi fly over head. They caught Vi's attention but all she could to with mouth out a plea.

"What do we do, Brainy," Jordan asked, his eyes still glued to the skies.

"We'll rescue her but I'm also worried about you. Though you do not have human facial features, you are in fact human, Jordan. They will delete you like they're going to do with Vi if we don't stop them."

They retreated back to the ship so Brainy could install a cloaking device for Jordan. Jordan brushed up on all the shape shifting skills that his people had taught him. He wasn't as powerful as his big brother but he wanted to help save his friend.

* * *

Vi was thrown into an energy orb that hovered in the middle of a room. She watched as the Coluan guards left her room. Where was she? What was this place? Outside she could hear rhythmic patterns of marches. Gosh, they think that they were little-perfect-planet. Everything was "in order, fitting together, not one gap", yet for a human such as Violet, she saw this differently. It was more like an asylum for a human. She hated it; she wanted to go back to the ship. She had heard that Brainy, hated it here but this was his home, why did he run away? Maybe it was too much for him. She would have to ask him later; if Jordan and Brainy were there in time to save her from being deleted. She hugged her knees, she never felt so alone.


	7. Return to Colu special 2

**Oh god I had so much fun with this chapter. I got the idea from chapter 4! God I love it! Anyways gotta jet! Have fun! **

**-Lady Protecta out!**

* * *

The young Durlan began to pace back and forth, shifting into many animals as he did. It didn't help that both of his friends were now in terrible danger. Violet was going to be deleted and Brainy was now forced to expose his identity to save, Vi . Brainy told him that he was in danger as well but that so didn't matter now. Jordan had learned some fighting skills from Superman, so now it was the best time to use them.

* * *

Brainy peered into his room. He was sort of amused to see his 7 year old comrade pretending to fight off some of the "invisible" Coluans that were attacking his room. Jordan was like another Cham, only smaller and very hyper when it came to adventures. Perhaps one day, he too would join the Legion. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Time was slowly ticking away and Violet would be gone forever, and the mission to bring back the Shrinking Violet they knew would be worth nothing.

"Jordan," he said, breaking the boy's concentration. Jordan who was in mid-air for the moment looked at him in surprise. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hey Brainy, are we ready to go? I want to kick some butt right about now!"

"Yes we are, but put this on." Brainy handed him the cloaking belt. The belt looked different than the regular legion belt. It was metallic blue and had a couple of small packs that contained mini cherry bombs and escaping gas bombs. Jordan gave Brainy a grateful look.

"Jordan, can you do me a favor. I need you to be a distraction for the Coluans. Just for a few moments that's all I ask of you to do. You can do whatever, just keep them away. I believe that the ceremony will take place in the Main system building where the Hive Mind leader is. They would take Violet from the prison chambers and escort her there. If I create a detour for the route we could ambush them at the entrance. If not, you would have to "**crash**" the ceremony and create a distraction. I'll try to unwire Violet from the machine is supposed to delete her. Once she is free, I'll fight the Coluans. You will have escort Vi to the ship and stay there. If I do not return well… you know."

"I have to protect her and continue the mission…right?" Jordan asked sadly.

"Yes. She needs to remember who she truly is. She longs for that. Besides, Vi is like a sister to me as you are a brother. I can't see her break down…I just…can't," Brainy answered. He knew that the Coluans were still pursuing to re-program him. But for his best friend who was there for him always, this was a sacrifice that had to be made.

"So I can do anything to distract you people, eh? Well in that case, I need some soda!" Jordan said happily.

"Why?"

"Heh heh, you'll see."

Brainy watched as Jordan paraded out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen, stuffing his belt with Coca Cola cans. The android shook his head. Jordan was so like his brother. Always ready to cause some mischief wherever, when ever he went.

* * *

Violet shivered. It felt so cold in there. And that marching outside her door, was driving her nuts! She pounded her head against her orb prison. "_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up," _her mind yelled. She received an electric shock from the orb. She scooted back in pain.

"_I'm sooo not trying that again!"_ she thought, rubbing her head. A Coluan soldier marched into the room, carrying a case.

"_This will be a painless process," _he murmured. He took out a capsule of orange liquid in it. He placed it inside a syringe gun and opened her cage. He grasped her arm and injected the liquid into her body.

"Hey what are you doing? Stop!" Violet screamed.

"_The enemy must not struggle against our might; you will be rid of existence"_

"No! Stop…." Violet's eyes grew heavy. The liquid was a substance to make her fall asleep. As she fell into the deadly slumber that was the first phase of her death sentence, she prayed that Brainy and Jordan would hurry.

* * *

Brainy flew over head of his home with Jordan accompanying him as a small sparrow like creature. He could see the Coluan soldiers carry an orb like object in the direction of the Main system building. Violet 's body laid limped inside. They had already begun the first phase: placing her in a state of animation. The alarms suddenly blared into his ears. This was it! He was spotted. He signaled Jordan and the bird flew down and landed on top of the door way. As they approached, the soldiers took no notice of the creature as it flew inside. The plan was working!

Brainy transforming into his mecha form, began firing lasers at the Coluans that were following him.

"_Brainiac5, you can not escape us now. Surrender yourself or we will delete you as we will do to the human girl," _they demanded. Brainy gave a snort in reply as he dodged their blasts.

"Then come and get me!" he snapped as he blasted his way toward the Main system. His mind raced and he felt so hyper like a child. The energy inside him grew and was thrashing inside of him. Energized and ready, Brainy's arm had become a blaster and was pulsing with his energy. Suddenly the sky was flooded with magenta light.

As the light faded, Brainy looked around. All of the Coluan soldiers were scattered on the ground like toy soldiers that were thrown around by some unruly child who hated to clean up. He gave a satisfied sigh and entered the Main system to find Jordan.

He flew down the halls, attack every soldier that got in his way. Nothing could stop him now, nothing.

* * *

Jordan hid in the shadows as he quietly followed the Soldiers as the escorted his friend to the main hall. He grabbed one of his sodas and began to drink it. Slowly his own little plan came to life. He morphed his body into the image of a Coluan soldier, and marched after them.

He got into position and morphed back to his original form. His stomach gurgled and just in time too, soldiers were passing nearby. He took out another soda and gulped it down. He felt something slowly crawl up his throat. Now!

"A…B…C…D…E…F…" he burped. His voice echoed the halls. The soldiers looker around.

"_Intruder!" _they yelled. Jordan popped out of his hiding place, trying to stiffen his giggles.

"T…U…V…W…X…Y…and …Z!" Jordan vocalized the Z and burst out laughing. He turned his heel and ran. The Coluans chased after him. Another annoyance, great… and an immature one too.

What fun it was, distracting those We-Think-We-Are-So-Perfect guards. Jordan danced around, dodging their fires. He slid down the halls, make so much of a racket: singing off key, taunting them, pounding on the walls. As he turned the corner , a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a narrow space in the walls. His mouth was clamped shut by another hand. The soldiers past him. The being released his hold on the child and Jordan turned around.

"Brainy!" he whispered.

"Are you ok?" Brainy asked, he was still in his mecha form.

"Yup, yup! Did you hear me? Was I good or what?"

"Yes, very good and very loud especially with that burping of yours. Was that what the soda cans were for?"

"Yes."

Brainy shook his head and gestured towards the main hall. Jordan, completely hyper to the max, transformed into a bull the size of Mecha Brainy and charged at the doors. The doors shattered into metal pieces. The Coluan leader looked up, displeased that the ceremony was interrupted.

"Mind if we crash the party, lady?" Jordan boomed as he jump forward. He let out a snort of air from his nostrils and charged at a group of robots. Brainy looked around for Violet. He found her, strapped to a metal table inside a glowing liquid tube.

"_**Brainiac5, how dare you intermingle with these wretched beings, now that you have returned, we will reprogram you. Guards get him!" **_The hive mind leader's voice thundered from above. Brainy was surrounded by his people. It seemed like there was no escape.

"Hey! You forgot about me! What am I? Chopped liver?" Jordan yelled. He crashed into the wall of Coluans and landed in front of Brainy.

"Brainy, follow my lead!"

The young bull shoved into another wall of soldiers, creating a path for Brainy. Soon they could see Vi.

"_**Activate the machine now!" **_ordered the Hive mind leader. The machine glowed and made whirling noises. Wires sparked as electric surged ran towards the tube. Violet's body slowly was engulfed by purple liquid.

"Violet!" Jordan cried. He quickened his pace and trashed the last of the Coluans. Angered now, he bashed against the Hive mind leaders thrown.

"Big meanie! You will pay! You will pay!"

Brainy in the mean time was reprogramming the machine, making it reverse its program. He then pummeled his fist against the glass, causing it to shatter. Vi opened her eyes and gave a gasp of air.

"Brainy?" she said as he slowly lifted her from the tube. He transformed back into his original human form and shielded her from the blasts.

"Brainy, where am I? What's happening?" Vi demanded. She lost her footing. Brainy picked her up and held her in his arms. "I'll explain later, Vi. Jordan! Lets go!" He shouted.

"In a minute!" Jordan toppled the throne over, causing the leader to fall.

He followed Brainy as and bat and made their way back to the ship.

* * *

"We made it!" Brainy gasped as they landed in the woods. He looked at Violet and hugged her. Once again she was safe.

"But…we…didn't find the shards," Violet said sadly.

"Or did we?"

Brainy and Vi turned to look at Jordan, who was waving 5 shards in his hand. Violet grabbed him and swung him around.

"Oh thank you! Thank you both!" she cried. Her memories…5 of them… found.


	8. Imsk special 1: Battle of Mother and son

**Ok... this is another special after another special ...heh. So any ways we get to see Imsk in Losh. Yea plus some of what the characters say would probably make you remember what some of the other characters in the TV show said. Bawhahahaha. Also a surprise character shows up in this chapter. HEY I AIN'T TELL'EN WHO IT IS! :P So anyways have fun...while I go do my exams...yuck! **

**-Lady Protecta out!**

* * *

Brainy watched as Violet flipped a couple of pancakes. He had never seen her this happy in her old life. She giggled and sang and acted as though she was a child, one that was care free. Just a delicate flower in the breeze.

"Oops…" she said as she stared at the batter on the ceiling.

"Here let me help, silly," he sighed. He took the pan away from her and began to fill the pan with new pancake batter.

"Oh god is Brainy going to make that Tuna salad recipe again?" Jordan popped out from under a card board box, giving a disgusted look. Brainy glared at him. Ugh, Star boy must have told him. Brainy may have had a 12 level intellect but he was defiantly not the best cook around. Usually people would say that he would burn water.

"Shush you," he mumbled. He flipped the pancakes while Violet watched him, eager to learn. The robot remembered that she used to make these every Wednesday, giving Timber Wolf a break from cooking. Most of the members would be in the dining area, eager to taste her freshly homemade coffee and taste the fluffy buttermilk waffles and pancakes. She would always sing some of her favorite songs as she made them. She had such a pretty voice when she sang.

"Where to now, Brainy?" Jordan asked. Brainy stared at the map. The next Planet to go to… was Violet's own home…Imsk. He knew she had two loving relatives there, her Auntie Ashley and her Uncle Jorge. But how could he break the news that she didn't remember them? That would make them and Vi upset.

"Where's Vi?" he asked. He looked around the cockpit.

"In her room, sleeping. Why?" Jordan looked at him.

"I- its nothing…I just phone in her Aunt Ashley to tell her about Violet's 'condition'."

A screen of a middle aged woman with black and silver hair appeared.

"Brainy? Is that you? Oh my goodness you've grown!" Aunt Ashley had a country like accent.

"Yes, hello Auntie Ashley. How are you?" Brainy asked, blushing. Aunt Ashley and Uncle Jorge always treated the Legion like family, especially Brainy, himself.

"Good. And who is that sweet little thing next you?"

Jordan hid behind Brainy's chair. "That's Jordan W. Brande, Cham's little brother," Brainy said.

"Oh my lord, Brande's son himself…with you? Oh this is such a treat!"

"Uh Auntie Ashley…about you niece, Violet… something happened to her."

Auntie Ashley's smile faded into a worried look. "What about my sweet Violet? She alright?"

"She's fine, she's with us, but she has…amnesia, Ma'am." Brainy looked down afraid. Violet's family never treated him like a robot; in fact, they treated him like a human. Like their own child. He didn't want to lose that feeling…to be accepted for who he was. To not hear the words like "machine" or "android".

Auntie Ashley gave a forgiving smile. "Oh Brainy…it's not your fault. Things like this happen, boy. You know that. Tell you what, why don't you, Violet and your little friend there come to our house and we'll talk this over, ok?"

"Y-yes, ma'am, Thank you…Auntie."

The screen faded. Jordan looked at Brainy. "We're going for milk and cookie for a change? Yippie!" He danced around the cockpit.

* * *

"Is that Brainy? Well welcome back son! Boy you kids sure grow fast!" Uncle Jorge said, patting the Coluanon the back. Brainy shook his hand and grinned. Uncle Jorge always seemed to be in the mood to greet guests.

"So how's Vi's condition so far, boy?" he asked.

"Great…she's doing fine, sir," Brainy mumbled, looking down. The two watched as Violet studied the farm yard. The girl looked around and felt as if she had been here before. A robotic dog ran up to her, wagging its tail.

"Aw, cute," she squeaks. Brainy walked up to her and pats the dog's head. "I think it likes you, Vi," he whispers, smiling at her.

"Her name is Lassie, young lady," Uncle Jorge said, there was the sense of uncomfortable of calling his niece "young lady."

Brainy and Jordan went inside the Digbys' home. The walls were bright yellow with hen pictures hung everywhere. Vi once said that Auntie Ashley and Uncle Jorge were obsessed with hen art. It scared the living day lights out of Jordan.

"Be respectful, Jor," hissed Brainy.

Jordan nodded and rolled his eyes, was perfectly respectful, most of the time.

"So she really hit her head hard this time, eh?" Uncle Jorge watched as Violet played around with Lassie. The dog barked and ran circles around her.

"Yes, some how she didn't escape in time," Brainy said. A flash back of her limped body cradled in his arms slowly came into his memory banks.

* * *

Vi chased after Lassie as the robot dog ran away with the stick. Suddenly all fell silent to her. She looked around as if time had stopped.

"Hello…?" she called.

Silence only answered her. Everything had been frozen into place. Suddenly a figure in a royal blue cloak stepped out of the shadows of the barn.

"You are Salu are you not," the figure asked. Its voice sounded like a woman's voice.

"Huh?" Vi stepped back, her heart racing. The figure stepped closer.

"A human that can make my son smile, one of those who made him soft?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

The cloaked figure raised its arm and WHAM! A hand grasped at her neck and lifting her off the ground. Vi gasped for air. She looked at the figure as it took off its hood. And there standing before her was another Coluan; only she was a woman and had blond hair just like Brainy's.

"_**Get away from her!"**_a familiar voice boomed. Vi saw Lassie charge at the robotic woman. The villain shot lasers at her but Lassie's body was too fast. It was that spirit wolf's doing. She was possessing Lassie! Lassie knocked into the Coluan causing her to let go of Vi.

Vi fell, gasping for air. "Violet!" another familiar voice cried. In the misted of the battle for her, Brainy had been unfrozen and ran out of the house. The woman fired at Vi as she struggled to get Lassie off her other arm. Brainy lunged at Vi and shielded her with his own body.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea. What's happening?"

Before Brainy could answer her another blast landed right near them. Brainy scooped up his friend into his arms. He dodged the next two fires and landed safely.

The woman turned to look at the boy.

"Mother…" he growled. His magenta eyes narrowed. His held Vi tighter.

"Why do you mingle with these humans, Brainiac5?"

"Why did you abandon me?"

"Because you didn't understand and you had that crazy imagination of yours."

"The crazy imagination that you had!" he snapped. He put Vi down and stood in front of her.

"And so you want to bring this girl's memory back?! Do you not know who you are?"

"I know who I am!"

"You are the possessor of a 12th level intelligence! The highest level there is on Colu! The highest of this universe! And you waste spending it on this low life human's memories!"

"So what? She is my friend and nothing will change that!"

"Then so be it!"

Brainiac4 raised her arm and it became a blaster. Brainy did the same. Mother and son…her purpose: to show her son that this was foolish. His purpose: To show her the truth.

Vi stood there, scared out of her mind. In moments it would be all over.

"_Brainy!"_ her mind cried out. She couldn't see him. White light blinded her and she fell back screaming.


	9. Imsk special 2: Hope and forgiveness

**Whoo I'm almost done with the story! Yippie! I want to finish this story cause it leads into Letters and Photographs and Losh: the ying and yang chase. I nerly have 1000 views with this story. X3. I love how Vi fights back insed of being the damsel in destress. so anyways since it's summer I can up date more quicker with out doing other stuff like math and all that blah blah. I think you guys might like this chapter also theres a say from a title of a book. Maybe you might find it. Oh well. Happy summer Vac to all XD. **

**-Lady Protecta out!**

* * *

When the light faded, Violet looked around wildly. She coughed. Lassie "the spirit wolf" appeared in front of her.

"_**Are you alright, Violet?" **_

"Y-yes…where's Brainy?" She felt scared. She stood up, nearly losing her balance from being thrown around too much. She searched for the robot boy but the dust clouds hidden him and his mother.

Another figure walked towards them.

"Brainiac4.0, what have you done with him?" she growled.

The Coluan woman stared into her soul. "Tell me from your perspective why my son had helped you, human," her metallic voice felt cold as ice itself.

"Vi!"

Jordan came running though the smoke; apparently time had unfrozen him too. His skidded to a halt when he saw the lady that stood before Vi and Lassie. He slowly ran to Vi and his older comrade put and arm around him protecting him from this person.

"V-Violet, who is she?"

"Brainy's mom, apparently."

"Brainy's m-mom?"

Violet glared at the Coluan. "The reason why because he followed his heart. I am one of his good friends who had lost her memories during a battle that I do not remember. He stood by me and saved me time and time again," her voice trembled.

"Well said answer… but that's not the correct one!" Brainiac4.0 charged at her, a laser like drill formed in her right hand. It was only inches to Vi's pale face when she had stopped it with her own hands, her face looked determined. The Coluan woman struggled but could not break Vi's hold. She yanked her arm back and vanished into thin air. Lassie knew that she just turned herself in invisible so she could ambush the young girl.

Lassie growled and the spirit wolf's energy flared from within her metallic body. She pounced on the invisible figure and thrown her to the ground.

"_**Enough!" **_she barked.

Brainiac4.0 threw her off and charged at Vi once again. Jordan tried to protect her by becoming a monkey and leaping onto the robot's face but was yanked off and thrown to the side.

Violet stood her ground. She wasn't going run now. Brainiac4's hand became a laser sword and she ran at Vi like a mad man er…woman.

Vi jumped out of the way. Brainy's mother turned and wildly slashed at Vi only to watch her dodge every time. But soon dodging wasn't going to help her. The sword swung near her feet causing the Imskan to trip and fall. As the sword came down towards her face, Vi rolled out of the way and onto her feet as rocks and dirt flew everywhere. She drew back her fist and punched Brainiac4 in the stomach.

Brainiac4 doubled over in pain but regained her posture. She swung at Vi again only to find her feet meeting Vi's foot. She fell down again and breathed heavily.

"Leave…Brainy…alone," was all her opponent said when she had spotted something near the creek. Vi, Lassie and Jordan ran over and found Brainy lying in the water , faced down.

* * *

"Brainy!" Jordan cried. Vi held his body in her arms. She began to fiddle around in her pack for the mini machine that loaded all of Brainy's backup files into him.

"Give it to me, I got another backup chip from him before we entered Imsk's atmosphere," Jordan said. Vi handed it to him and he loaded the chip into the machine. He then connected the wires to Brainy's forehead and another to his chest.

"_Loading process beginning now," _said the machine's voice. It seemed to be as slow as the real machine.

"_96…97…98…99…100" _

"_Revival complete."_

Brainy's eyes fluttered open to see those who he cared about around him. His head rested on Vi's lap.

"Are you o-ok?" Jordan asked.

"Hm? Yea I'm fine." Brainy gave a weak smile.

"You should have seen Vi, she kicked your mom's butt!"

The four looked up to see Brainiac4 standing there, her hands at her sides. Jordan looked he was ready to fight her again, but Lassie stopped him. _**"Do not fight, child. I do believe that she understands now,"**_her voice whispered. The Durlan nodded but still stood in a ready position.

The woman began to speak. "Indeed, I am starting to see through my son's eyes. I may not fully understand why he broke away from his people in hopes of this dream. But I can see why he has adapted to being with others." At the last word, she smiled. For some odd reason she began to act like a human more than a robot. Just like Brainy.

"I am truly sorry, Querl."

Time began to move again and Uncle Jorge rushed out. "What in blazes is going on-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he looked around.

"Did I miss something?"

"Uh…yup you missed a lot of things." Jordan piped up.

"I-it was my fault, sir. Really." Brainiac4 spoke up. She had explained everything as Jordan and Vi had helped Brainy up.

"Erm… I still don't get it madam but you're free to stay, do you want any coffee? My wife makes a good batch of coffee," Uncle Jorge said, scratching his head.

"Yes certainly." Brainiac4 turned to look at Violet. "I believe you earned these, young lady." She handed her a box. Vi opened it and saw 6 more shards.

"Thank you," she cried, hugging her. Brainy rolled his eyes. His mother looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"As for you young man," she began to say, "You best wash up. And after that I want you to help Mr. Digsby out."

"MOM!" Brainy yelled, blushing.

"Don't Mom me, Querl Dox! After that I want you to …" Brainiac4 started to act just like a mother. She didn't care if her son was a hero, he still need to do some chores, and was to help out with the Digsbys. Jordan stood there and howled with laughter.

* * *

Vi walked with Lassie. "So why did she call me, Salu?" she asked quietly.

"_**It's your real name. Your birth name. Well one of your birth names, my child," **_Lassie answered.

"Really? I mean I don't remember anything."

"_**You will understand when you receive your last shard, Violet." **_

"When will that be?"

"_**In time…" **_Lassie stopped and wagged her tail.

Vi looked at the sun slowly setting in the distance. When? When will she find her last memory? When will she find out who she truly is? All she knew was that she was placed on this journey to find herself again. She walked toward a wooden swing that hung from a great tree. It was her swing when she was a child but she didn't know that.

She swung back and forth, reflecting on all of her adventures she currently remembered.

_Waking up to see this boy who she had never met before…_

_Finding out her name…_

_Receiving her quest…_

_Almost being killed by her friend…_

_Getting captured on Colu and nearly being deleted…_

_Being attacked by Brainy's mom… _

_Receiving her second to last shard... _

_Hoping to find her last shard…_

"Hey."

Violet turned around and saw Brainy leaning against the tree's trunk. Lassie had gone home already.

"Hi…" she said.

"I was done with my chores , finally. Sorry, I found out that my mom is acts just like a real mom. How should I put it? Oh yeah…a crazy neat freak."

Vi giggled.

"I thought that she was kinda cool, Brainy," she whispered.

"Yeah…I guess its alright that I have a mom. Wish I knew who my dad was."

Vi's smile turned into a frown. "I still need to find the last shard."

"I checked the map, its no where to be found, Vi."

"I know, all the spirit wolf said that it will be found in time…"

"I know. I also wanted to inform you that Cosmic Boy wants us to go back to the ship soon."

"Ok." Vi hoped to find the last shard but it would have to wait. Perhaps she would find it soon, wherever it may be. She got up and followed Brainy back to the farm as the sun set behind them.


	10. The Party

**Sorry if this took so long. Well anyways, I'm preparing to go to Las Vegas for VK so you might not hear me for a week, but I will read your stories while I'm away. I made this story as a sort of break time for the trio. OMG Its almost done. Just two or three more chapters. Awwww :( . Please R&R. See ya soon!**

**-Lady Protecta out!**

* * *

After two days of staying with the Digsbys, the trio was called back to Legion Cruiser. They decided to bring along Brainy's mom to be acquainted with the Legionnaires. To Jordan's surprise Oblinara and Zyx were visiting. For hours, Brainiac4 or as she wanted to be called Brianna talked and talked about her life and some of Brainy's embarrassing moments. Brainy slid backward in his chair. He looked at Vi, who seemed lost in thought. Perhaps it was about that last mirror shard. She got up and walked out. He couldn't blame her; Brianna seemed to babbling a mile a minute. He got up to find Violet.

* * *

Finding her wasn't hard. He checked his scanners and found her in her room.

"Vi?" he called when he knocked on her door. "Come in," was all that he heard from inside. He walked in and found her sit on her bed staring at the wall.

"You still thinking about it?" he asked as he put an arm around her shoulder. She nodded quietly.

"I just don't understand that's all. I mean we so close into finding the last shard and suddenly we have to stop this journey. The spirit wolf said that it might take days or maybe even years before we find my last shard. Oh Brainy, I don't know what to do!" she sighed.

"Hey things like this happen."

"I hope you're right"

Phantom Girl came on the Com box. "Guys! Guys! I have huge news! Come down to the bridge and I'll tell you!"

"Come on, lets go see what she going nuts about," Brainy smiled.

* * *

"OMG! OMG! My mother has just invited us to the Universal ball! This only happens once a year and all the important peoples will be here!" Phantom Girl cried. She kept hopping all over the place making it hard for Lightning Lad to catch her.

"You know what this means right girls?" Purple Duo twin said.

"SHOPPING!!" screamed Orange duo, Saturn Girl, Obi, Dream Girl and Phantom girl. Clyista, Jordan's baby sister began to giggle and clap. "Opping! Opping!" she squealed.

"Awwww," Dream Girl hugged her, "Cham she is sooooooo cute!"

"Me want Rwice Crewam"

"Sorry sis, no ice cream till after dinner."

"Awwww no rwice crewam?"

"Violet, Miss Brianna, Clyista, would you guys like to come with us?" PG asked.

Clyista nodded. "I would love to," said Brianna. They looked at Vi.

"Um I guess," she said, twiddling her thumbs.

"All right!" said Dream Girl cried, punching the air.

They grabbed the three of them and ran out but not before Duo Purple cried out flirtatiously, "See ya later boys!"

"Cham we are doomed!" cried Jordan as he slumped in his chair.

"Come on Jor, how bad can it be?" asked Zyx.

"Um hello, our Aunt Celica will be there!" Cham said waving his arms.

"Why what's wrong with her?" asked Superman. The Durlan brothers glared at him.

"She pinches our cheeks!" screamed Jordan.

"And calls us Bunny Boys! Like we were still two years old!" Cham yelled.

Silence….

"BUNNY BOYS?" Screamed Garth. The brothers slapped their faces. Terrific. Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, Kell-El and Zyx howled with laughter.

"Guys leave them alone!" Brainy said, trying to hide his smile.

"So lets move to a different subject. Brainy, Jordan, how was the trip?" Cham said. Brainy and Jordan looked at each other and smiled. "Well bro, it's a really long and crazy story…" Jordan began.

* * *

The girls ran from store to store, browsing at every rack with prom dresses and evening gowns till they found that perfect outfit for each of them. Clyista, Obi and the ones who had already found their outfits judged on the others' dresses as they came out of the dressing rooms. Duo damsel had trouble finding the one perfect dress that both her selves could agree on. When they would leave to browse another store, they would leave the shop a complete mess like an intergalactic tornado ripped through there.

They then went to find some cutie outfits for Obi and Cly.

"OMG! I think that this is the outfit for Obi!" screamed Duo Damsel, holding a pink silk gown.

"And this for cutie little Clyista!" squealed Phantom Girl.

"No this one for Obi!" Saturn Girl cried. The girls began to bicker over the outfit for the two young girls. Obi hid behind Violet while Clyista hugged Brianna's leg.

"Girls, why don't you let Cly and Obi choose," said Brianna.

The girls stopped arguing and shoved the dresses in front of the two girls. "WHICH ONE DO YOU LIKE?" they all said together. Vi backed up a bit. Ok this would be a very long shopping trip.

* * *

The boys came to the party right on time, wearing their black and white tuxedos and were greeted by the Lady President herself.

"Welcome Legion. But where are the girls?" asked President Wazzo.

"Oh they are "fashionably" late, madam president," said Cham.

The other boys grinned and snicker.

"Oh, its just like Tinya to arrive in style. Oh dear excuse me Gentlemen, it seems that my son, Tito has made his way to the banquet table."

"I'll get him. Me and Zyx here promised to watch over the kids," Jordan said.

"Yea, just enjoy the party," Zyx added.

"Why thank you boys." And with that she left them alone.

"Oh is that Reep and Jordan?" said a fancy voice. Jordan hid behind Brainy while Cham grabbed a plate of cookies and dumped them and hid his face.

"Uh no," he said.

"Brainy don't let her see-" Jordan began to say before he was yanked up, much to his robot friend's surprise.

"Oooh it's my two little Bunny Boys! Ooooh look how tall you both grown since the last time I saw you!" the chubby looking Durlan said as she hugged to two brothers, both suffocating them.

"Can't breath!" gasped Cham.

"You're not the only one!" said his brother. A man with orange hair and a mustache came up to them with a grin.

"Sister, you're killing my sons in front of their friends again," said RJ Brande.

"My goodness, RJ. What on earth are you feeding these boys. They just grow so fast!" Celica said, squeezing her nephews even tighter.

"Yes but please. Come now Celica, I know some ladies who what to tryout your new line of cosmetics."

Celica let go of Cham and Jordan and followed Mr. Brande. The brothers fell backwards, gasping for air like fish in fact; they turned into fish for a second.

"Is it just me or has her grip gotten tighter?" coughed Cham.

"Her grips gotten tighter, Bro," Jordan answered as he was helped up by Superman.

* * *

Suddenly people's heads turned towards the entrance.

"Wonder what the hubbub's about" said Bouncing Boy.

They looked up and saw the girls dressed in silk, satin and velvet gowns. Dream Girl wore a sliver sequence dress that reached past her ankles. Phantom Girl's was a black and white satin dress that just went past her knees with a matching white and gold belt. Duo damsel had a split dress that was both orange and purple so that when they had split they would wear two different colored outfits. Saturn Girl wore a strapless pink dress with a rhinestone decoration that went to the edge of her dress. Brianna's dress was light blue and was at uneven length at the skirt. One of lengths went to her knees; the other was at her ankles. Obi wore a red velvet gown with a red flower in her hair that made her look like a fairy tale princess. And little Clyista wore a light pink dress with little fairy wings and a sun hat that matched it.

The boys' mouths dropped open. They all looked so pretty and gorgeous. Brainy had to admit, his mom looked great. He looked around at the other men and their jealous dates as they stared up at her and the other girls. But where was Vi? Saturn Girl read his mind.

"She's just in the bathroom putting on the finishing touches on her look, Brainy. So you don't have worry," she said smiling as She watched DD yank BB to the ballroom floor as Jordan nervously asked Obi to dance. Brianna waltzed up to him.

"Care to dance?" she asked.

"Mom," Brainy said, blushing, "I can't be seen as a spectacle to the eye while dancing with my mother." Brianna rolled her eyes and dragged him to the dance floor.

"So you can't dance with your mother? Just one dance till your girlfriend comes out of the bathroom," she said as she spun her son around.

"Mom! Violet is not my girl friend. We're just good friends and Jordan and I are trying to protect her while we try to get her memory back. Duh," Brainy pouted. Way to much info.

A dashing looking Titan came walking up and tapped Brianna on the shoulder. She turned and nodded, letting go of her son. Before she danced, the Coluan robot turned to look up at the entrance. There standing alone was a girl with snow white skin with black and violet short hair, dressed in a black and purple gothic looking dress with black mesh at the skirt and a black sash on her arms. Instead of a green flower, she wore a red rose in her hair. Brianna elbowed Querl and winked at him.

"Go get her," she whispered. He rolled his eyes and walked into the crowd of male spectators who wanted to dance with this beautiful but shy Cinderella. Salu's violet orb like eyes met Querl's two-toned magenta ones and she quickly made her way through the crowd, ignoring all the young men's pleas to dance with them. She tripped and Brainy caught her, eying the other envious men. Brainy presented his arm and she bashfully grabbed it, clearly afraid of all these strangers.

"My, don't we look pretty to night?" he teased as he began to dance with her. Vi smiled at him.

"I just dance with only the guys I know. And clearly, all those men I don't know," she answered as she flicked off another man.

"I see you two are having a blast," said Tinya as she danced with Garth.

"Hey look, Jordan all love struck with Oblinara that they keep stepping on each others feet," Lightning Lad snickered.

"Garth," the others said irritably.

Brainy looked back at Violet. She looked so small, so nervous as she looked around the room. Everything seemed normal except that his mom was doing the tango with that Titan dude. Scary. Tito and Clyista chased each other while dodging the dancing people.

"Whoa! Hold it squirt!" Tinya said as she grabbed Tito.

"Aww but sis," he whined.

"No mom said no monkey business." A the word "Monkey", Tito hopped up and down sounding like a monkey, making Clyista laugh and singing "Ooh Eee Ooh ahh ahh".

Vi giggled nervously as she again turned down another suitor.

"Something wrong, Vi?" asked Lightning Lad as he dipped Phantom girl backwards.

"Uh um nothing," she responded.

"Tell us Vi! Come on we can keep a secret," said Tito.

"We can but you can't" his sister snickered.

"Ok but please don't alarm anyone," Vi said as her eyes shifted around the room.

"Spill it already!" said Tinya.

"Fine! I just feel that something bad is going to happen," she hissed.

"Salu, nothing is going to happen. Duh!" Lightning Lad said sarcastically. Phantom Girl elbowed him.

"You know what? You're right. I mean what was I thinking?" Vi giggled nervously. Brainy knew she was lying. She was still uneasy in fact she kept stepping on his feet again and again.

He grabbed her and spun her around at least two times, making her laugh and forget about her troubles. Her laughter…it wasn't the same anymore. Not that snorting laughter…it was different…all nervous and scared.

* * *

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!" cried Duo Damsel as she chatted with Timber Wolf and Bouncing Boy.

"I guess," was all Timber Wolf said.

"I'm going to bed now," yawed Violet.

"Same here, but first I need to sort some files" added Brainy.

"I guess it's time to hit the hay, I'll just take the munchkins and tuck them in," said Cham as he turned into a bull and carried Oblinara, Zyx, Clyista and Jordan to their room.

The others nodded in agreement, but only Vi left. Cham came back and looked at everyone. No one said a word.

"Ok, why is everyone so quiet?" he asked.

"We were just talking about Vi's condition," said Brianna.

"Mom, you know that she has to find her last shard. She's determined," said Brainy.

"I know, dear but… how long will it take?"

"We don't know."

"Can't we help?" asked Dream Girl

"No she has to do this herself." Brainy gave her one of his concentrated looks.

"Yea well we miss the old Shrinking Violet. She used to be all wild and crazy, but she always made us feel better with her comforting words," said Superman.

"Her pranks," said Lightning Lad.

"Her jokes," giggled Phantom Girl.

"Her songs," said Cham.

"Her obnoxious but good guitar playing," said Kell, rolling his eyes.

"Her laughter," said Brainy. Everyone agreed with that. It seemed that the old Violet was gone for a long time. Everything special about her was erased from her and was replaced with a scared child. But sooner or later, the old Violet would be back. But till then they would only have to wait.

The alarm went off and all jumped to their feet. But they didn't need to go anywhere, trouble came to them. The fatal four stood before them and they looked more powerful than ever. But now this was even more trouble because they had now teamed up with the Legion's own arch nemeses, Imperix. So now they were back to being the Fatal Five with Validus at their side.

"Well, well Legion," cackled the Emerald Empress, "It seems as if you are not prepared for battle nor are you protecting the Cyan chip."

"No worries," said Imperix, "Destructo-Bots, seize them!"

With in milliseconds, Destructo-Bots grabbed them and carried them back to Imperix's ship along with the Cyan chip.

Brainy and the others looked back at the hole in the headquarters. Cham, Phantom Girl and the rest of them prayed that the little ones would be safe with Vi. Brainy prayed that Vi would be safe.

* * *

The next day, Vi awoke. She looked around her room. Something didn't feel right. She quickly got dressed and ran out of the room. She ran into the lounge and gasped in horror. Everything was destroyed. She ran down to Brainy's lab.

"Brainy?" she cried. She looked around franticly. He wasn't there. This was just a nightmare right? She was hoping it was just a nightmare. But it wasn't. When she went back to the lounge, she discovered a note with inky writing on it.

There were only four letters on it: **HELP**.


	11. When all seems lost and found

**So this is where Vi "finds out" that she poesses powers to be small. Yea Plus theres abit Oc/oc in it (Jordan and Oblinara). Only I guess Three or two more chapters. maybe one were Vi finds the mirror world and gets her memories back, then the battle sqeuence then the epiloge. IDK. We'll find out soon enough. XXXXXXXXXXXX3 **

**-Lady Protecta Out! X3**

* * *

"I want my biwg browther!" cried Clyista.

"Please stop crying Cly. I'm sure we'll think of something," pleaded Obi. She looked at her Durlan crush that kept pacing angrily back and forth. Oh how she badly wanted to help him.

"How, how could they just come here, take that chip that Brainy was talking about and then kidnap the Legionnaires? How! Is there an answer?" Jordan screamed. He pounded his fist against the wall. Obi hugged him and gave him a pleading look to calm down.

"That's an easy question, Jor," said her wizard cousin. Jordan looked at Zyx, his best friend. Zyx stood up and crossed his arms.

"They weren't prepared. They were still resting from the party, duh. So they attacked them when they didn't have their guard up."

"We still have one Legionnaire with us right, isn't she strong enough? I mean her shrinking powers can even dodge Mono's attacks," asked Tito. The other three looked at him.

"Yea, we got one Legionnaire, Tito. But she doesn't have her memory that means she doesn't remember how to work her powers nor does she remember them, duh. And Cosmic boy and all of the rest of the Legionnaires are fight off some other threat! " Grumbled Jordan. He picked up his bawling little sister and cradled her.

"Eep! Eep!" she cried. She was crying for her older brother. There was nothing Jordan could do, he felt so useless and helpless at the same time. He couldn't be a hero like his superhero brother and save the day by cracking a few jokes. He wasn't even cheering his little sister up.

* * *

Vi stared at the blank wall in her room. It reflected her mind, black and cold, alone. She looked at her purple t-shirt. She closed her eyes and pictured herself dancing with Brainy from last night. It was so much fun, spinning and gliding across the dance floor under the bright glowing lights in a beautiful dress. She could hear the laughter of the children, the sweet music playing and the adults talking of the latest galaxy gossip. It was such a memorable time that came to an end so quickly.

She blinked and it all faded back into the purple wall in front of her. She turned on the computer. Suddenly an image of herself in a light green dress like the one in her closet, the dress that Brianna had fixing for someone…

"Hi," said her look alike image. This had to be a dream. She looked at the date. It was…it was before she came to the Legion with Brainy.

"My name is Salu Digsby. I am the Legion of Superheroes' Shrinking Violet. If you are not me well then I will hunt you down and rant till your brains fall out, unless you're my friend, Brainy, then I'll hit you with a rubber hammer constantly. Anyways this is my video diary I have just started cause I was B-O-R-E-D. I'll just tell you about my day. Cosmic boy is being a real pain in the rear so I just went out to hang out with Brainy in his lab. Ok so he's kind of cute but we're just good friends, it just that sometimes he would yell for no apparent reason or start snapping in the middle of the conversation. I wonder if he had taken my advice? Anyways I have get some sleep now…g'night."

Vi was curious about this thing but what she was most curious about was that at the end of the video, the girl became small as she walked over to the switch. How did she do that? Maybe she could do it too. She closed her eyes and counted to three. When she opened her eyes she found herself the size of a doll. Wow this was so cool!

"Violet?" called Obi as she and Jordan walked into the room.

"Guys down here!" she called. They looked down at her. Their eyes went wide. She had found out her powers. Had she remembered herself?

"Isn't cool? I can shrink!"

Nope she doesn't remember.

"That's cool Vi. Can you return to normal?" asked Jordan. Vi grew back to her normal form. She waltzed over to the closet and took the green dress from the closet.

"Do you think that that girl minds if I borrow her outfit?" she asked. Jordan and Obi looked at each other. Was she joking? That was her stuff. But she didn't realize it. They shook their heads.

"Guys," said Vi, "We're going to rescue the others, even if we are a weak and small team. We'll get them back. Count on it!" The others were astounded and quickly agreed and made began making plans.

* * *

Brianna groaned and looked around. It was as if she was hooked to strange machine. Wires entwined with her body.

"What's going on?" she mumbled.

"Oh dear, it seems as if Brainiac5's mother has just woken up. Well my dear you are captured and there's nothing you can do about it," snickered the Emerald Empress, "And there's nothing you can do about what will happen to your precious son." She pointed to Tharok, who held Brainy down by his handcuffs that kept him from reaching anything technology or transforming into his mecha form. Brainy gave her a pleading look. He looked so weak.

"We're just going to take him apart and take his memory and intellect chips that stores valuable information. Nothing much," said Tharok. Brianna felt her mind spin. They were going to hurt her baby.

"Leave my son alone!" she screamed as she began bashing and thrashing against the wires. She wanted to transform into her own mecha form and beat up these creeps. She felt an electric force pierce through her body. She screamed.

"Mom!" cried Brainy.

"Leave my baby alone!" despite the pain of the electric shock, she continued to struggle to get to Brainy.

"Aww I wish brought a camera, such a touching moment, a poor mother begging for her son to be free," laughed the Empress.

"Really cause it makes me want to barf," answered Tharok.

"You won't get away with this," Brainy growled.

"Really boy? And who's going to stop us? You? Please, in the state you're in it's impossible," giggled the Empress as Tharok began to drag Brainy away. Her laughter grew as Brianna kept thrashing wildly.

"Querl! NO! LET HIM GO!" Brianna screamed, "QUERL!"


	12. Shrinking Violet is back!

**Eek its almost done. Ooh I'm so excited on doing the next chapter. Violet gets to kick even more butt. Here she finds out who she truly is. I guess since I showed you what the Mirror world is all about I guess I can work on The Yin Yang Chase now. Xp **

**-Ladyprotecta out**

* * *

Vi stared in the mirror. She looked exactly like that girl on the computer. Weird. Tears formed in her eyes. Inside she felt scared. Brainy wasn't here to keep her safe. She stared at the ring he gave her before the end of the party. He said that she would need in the future.

"Vwiolet?"

She turned to look Clyista, who transformed into a kitten. The baby girl didn't know what really was going on. All she wanted was Chameleon Boy.

"Where's Eep?"

How could explain this to a two year old? Cham was very close to his siblings. He would do anything to protect Clyista and Jordan. To them he was their best friend, their playmate, their baseball buddy, their bedtime storyteller, but most importantly… their hero brother. And now he was gone.

Vi picked up the Durlan girl and carried her to the bridge. "He's just playing hide and go seek with you, Cly. But this is a huge hide and go seek. Like a treasure hunt."

All Clyista said in response was sad little mews.

* * *

Jordan stared at the map. "Computo, locate Legionnaire rings," he commanded. He wanted to see a cluster of symbols and sure enough there they were. The missing legionnaires.

Their location was on some type of satellite orbiting Jupiter.

"Computo, enlarge image," he said.

The image grew and he could see a ship. A large dark and threatening ship that had dark black armor and large lasers that could take out planets.

Imperix's ship…

* * *

As he and Clyista boarded, they found the other kids and Vi sitting in the mini cruiser.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he Clyista's carrier in.

"Who's going to drive?" asked Tito.

"Zyx," said Obi.

"Obi," snapped Zyx.

"Jordan. He's Mr. Brande's kid," said Tito.

"No way, I'm only 7. I vote Vi," yelled Jordan.

"Why me?" Vi asked.

"YOU"RE THE OLDEST," the kids said in unison.

"But I'm only a teenager. I'm only 14 years old."

"Duh," Obi said rolling her eyes.

Vi sunk into the driver's seat. She was so small that her feet were dangling above the floor. "_You can do this, Violet,"_ she thought as she started up the engine. It roared to life, scaring the life out of her.

"Uh…." She mumbled as she stared at controls. The ship began to hover and she slowly pulled it out of the hanger. She began to make it lift off slowly. So far everything was perfect till…Tito hit the speed button. The cruiser zigzagged passed buildings. Vi screamed. She hit the breaks after it flew upward. It stopped in midair.

"DRIVE!" the kids screamed.

Oh god she hated this.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" whined Tito.

"Um…no," Vi said.

"Just can it, Tito," said Obi.

"Why don't we just go to sleep?" asked Zyx.

Sleep! Yes! Now she didn't have to drive for a few hours. Vi placed it on autopilot and plotted its destination.

She got into her bunk and was fast asleep.

* * *

Suddenly she felt something shaking her. She looked up and saw the kids huddling before her.

"Miss Violet?" squeaked Tito, " we heard a noise and I think something is in this ship."

She got up and put her ear to the door. Sounds of feet pattering outside the room were heard. She quietly tiptoed out the door.

"What was that?" asked a voice.

In the darkness, Vi saw something glowing red. She shrank, remembering the ring. She slightly turned it and out of nowhere she was…floating. Cool. But now wasn't the time for her to do a happy dance, she had to fight off whoever was in the ship.

She charged and re-grew, kicking the intruder. More lights circled her.

"Bring it!" she cried. She repeated her pattern, punching the intruders. She shrunk again to dodge, but suddenly she felt flaming pain strike her back.

She hit the wall and slid to the floor before re-growing. She groaned.

"Vi!" screamed Jordan. He charged but halted when some of the intruders grabbed Obi. Hands grabbed him as well. The children cried to Vi, as they were drag away.

"What should we do about the girl?" asked a voice.

"Leave her. She wouldn't survive another second." Said another. They left her there alone.

Pain filled every part of her body. Tears formed in her eyes and fell to the floor. Suddenly she felt faint warmth in her body that was growing each second. Her heart glowed and the light engulfed her tears, forming into a shape. The object was something shiny and bright. With the last bit of strength, Vi reached for the shining object before she blacked out.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself standing on a bright path of light. She looked around, sparkling orbs floated around her.

"_**Welcome, child,"**_ said a voice.

She turned and saw the Spirit Wolf standing next to a woman with snow-white hair and wearing ivory gown.

"_**This is the White Witch, she will accompany us as we gather your shards."**_

"Please to meet you, madam," said Vi.

"_As well as you," _answered the White Witch.

"_**Come now, we haven't got much time."**_

Vi followed them looking left and right at the twinkling lights that danced around her like stars.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Mirror shards of others in search of themselves. They are on the journey that you are on, Violet."

"Once they collected of their shards they come here to the Mirror world to piece their memories back together. Sometimes the journey takes months even years before they find out who they are."

"Months…and years?" swallowed Violet. She could imagine those with wonder for years without even knowing who they are. All that pain.

"_Here are your shards,"_ said the White Witch as she pointed to a group of floating shards circling an orb. Vi reached for them and they floated, to her, sparkling brightly as if she was an old friend.

"Piece the shards as if they were a jigsaw puzzle. They will form a mirror, your mirror of memories," The spirit wolf howled.

Violet did as she was told. She pieced them together. The spirit wolf was right. It was like a puzzle. As each piece was placed, the mirror began to take shape.

As the last piece was placed in, it glowed and all the cracks had disappeared. Her heart raced. Her mirror, it was so beautiful. The mirror glittered in its golden oval frame.

"_Hold it up and turn it slightly see who you are_,_" _The White Witch's voice boomed. Violet held it up and turned it. Suddenly she saw them.

Auntie Ashley and Uncle Jorge, her sweet loving family.

Lassie, her robotic loyal dog.

Her childhood memories.

Her band, the Rosetta Stones, whom she wished that someday she would be able to play with them again.

Her memory of her becoming a legionnaire

The missions she went on.

All the pranks she played.

All the songs she sang.

Her live journal.

Her friends, the Legionnaires who she fought along side with.

The accident that cost her memories.

Everything. She had never seen something so beautiful as her memories.

The mirror glowed and dissolved into fragments as it swirled around her and enter into her heart, bathing her in glowing light.

"I am Shrinking Violet," she said, boldly as she looked up.

"_You are young and brave legionnaire. The memories of your journey will always stay with you, young one,"_ smiled the White Witch.

"Thank you," Vi answered.

"**Now that you have your memories back, my child, you must re-waken and fight for your friends, especially that boy friend of yours," **grinned the spirit wolf.

"Brainy is not my boy friend!"

The White Witch and the wolf chuckled.

"**You have proven yourself worth of a true hero. You may summon me anytime, child. And now open your eyes!"**

* * *

Violet's eyes fluttered open. A different warmth shimmered in her heart. This warm…was hope.

She ran back to the controls and dialed in coordinates to the satellite.

"Hang on guys," she said, " I'm coming."


	13. Violet's heartfilled battle

**So here I am On vacation. I may be on Hatius cause of the stinking internet here. So you might not hear for me till next week. Vi kicks butt yet the chapter ends tragicly. I'm not going to ruin the surprise. I will start working on my other stories. So see ya soon!**

**-LadyProtecta out!**

* * *

"_There's the satellite,"_ thought Vi as she slowly drove the cruiser closer and closer. Suddenly the satellite's alarm went off and DBs were flying straight at her. Gathering the children's favorite stuff and placing them in a storage orb that was the size of a small ball, Vi evacuated the ship and shrank down to size. She hid behind a large asteroid. She then floated toward the satellite.

"Well here goes nothing. Its all up to me now," she whispered to herself. As soon as she landed, she began plotting her raid. The memories of her as a child playing in the snow came to mind. Shrink down and attack with out warning. Perfect. She flew to where some DB's were stationed. She gave a whistle and the looked around. Nothing came up on their scanners. They looked up to see a teenage girl hanging from her feet, waving at them.

"Yoo-hoo, lookie me you left one Legionnaire! Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah!!" she said with a snorting laugh.

"Destroy."

"Bleh. Take this!" She flew at one DB and in milliseconds she destroyed it's head. She then grew and bashed her foot into another.

Soon, DB parts were scattered everywhere inside the hanger.

"Now to find the others, great the hard part," Vi said as she flew into the air vents.

* * *

"Jor, a-are you ok?" Oblinara's voice whispered. It had been hours since they were captured.

"Yea, where are we?"

"In the satellite."

"Is Cham-"

"We didn't see them, they're in a different area."

"What about Cly?"

"She was crying so much, she's with Zyx but they say that if she cries again, they'll leave her on wasteland planet."

"They wouldn't dare."

Obi shook her head. These were villains. And they had more power than they did. And… Violet… was it true that she was dead? She could still hear her scream. Suddenly pitter-patters of small footsteps were heard in the air vent above her.

"It's just a rat," she murmured to herself. It's not Vi. Suddenly explosions where heard down the hall. Dominator Guards ran from their posts and forgot about guarding the kids. Screams of the Guards were heard as out of control vacuums rounded the corners and chased after them, sensing that they were unclean. Ventilation shafts fell on some of their heads.

Lasers were firing at them. Smoke and dust blinded them. They looked up and saw a figure hidden behind the curtain of smoke.

"Who the heck is doing this?" screamed a guard. The smoke cleared as a blur of green, black and purple tackled them. The blur then leaped into some computers and fried their circuitry.

"What the? I thought we got rid of her!" Screamed another.

"YEE-HAW!" howled a familiar voice.

"Violet!" Obi and Jordan cried. Clyista, Zyx and Tito ran to their door to look and see a crazy girl revving up more vacuums and watching them with glee. She then flew over to them.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile. There was a familiar sparkle in her eyes. She-she was her old self again, an odd girl with a golden heart that everyone loved. She shrank into the locks and rewired the circuits.

The kids ran up and hugged her.

"What did you miss me or something?" she said with a snorting laughter.

"We just missed the old you, Violet, that's all," said Tito.

"Vwiolet, wheee!" squealed Clyista. Vi picked her up and twirled her around.

"Vi, we need to save Cham and the others," said Jordan.

"I heard that they plan on taking Brainy and his mom apart!" said Zyx.

"No they are so not," Vi growled with determined look that changed into a smirk, "but first we need to distract them. What do guys say? Want to help me distract the bad guys?"

"Yea!" the kids cried.

* * *

They looked around the corner and saw that guards, lasers beams, and cameras heavily guarded the Cyan Chip. And who was perfect to lead them, Mono and the Persuader. Obi and Zyx transported and cloaked Tito and Clyista behind the guards with their magic. The cloak spell faded and Tito and Cly were now visible and ready to annoy the guards.

At the top of his voice, Tito screamed, "I WANT CANDY!"

The guards turned and aimed the lasers at him. Tito ignored the lasers and constantly screamed "I WANT CANDY! I WANT CANDY! I WANT CANNNNNDY!"

Clyista thought that it was a game and she too began to scream.

"Shut them up!" yelled the Persuader.

"We can't sir," said a guard.

"Then we will!" the Persuader raised his ax but it never came down, it just stood up there. They looked over and saw the Magician cousins with grins as wide as the moon.

"Whoops wrong spell," giggled Obi as she floated on her broom.

Mono charged at them, his fists glowing purple "Hastus Fictionus!" Zyx cried. Suddenly Mono's feet were stuck as if someone had glued his feet to the floor.

"Magic defeats magic," sang Obi as she flew around him turning him into cute little animals of her choice.

"Oh we wanted to show another magic trick," Zyx as he made Jordan and Vi appear. Jordan turned into a gorilla and punched the Persuader while Vi and Zyx hacked into the laser beams systems.

"Hurry and get it, Zyx!" Vi cried. Zyx grabbed the chip and ran out of the room.

"Got it! Let's get out of here!" Zyx yelled.

They signaled the others and left the Persuader, Mono and the Guards under Obi's spells. Now it was time to rescue the others. Vi turned to Tito.

"Tito, we're about to get into a battle, I want you to take Clyista and go. Oh and I want you to take this with you," she said, handing him what looked like a one of those Super soakers that Superman brought back from the 21st century. But it looked like it was upgraded.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A symmetric blaster but it's not symmetric, I just call it that. Anyways here are the dials: Water, gum, air, slime, plasma, and odor. Use it incase that you two get surrounded. Also here some gas masks, you'll know what they're for."

"Got it!"

"Please make sure you're with Cly the whole time," said Jordan.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"What have you done with my son! What are you going to use him for?" cried Brianna. She couldn't stand the thought of her son being taken apart, piece-by-piece, wire-by-wire. Her name was Brainiac4.0, she was suppose to be smart, but now all she could think about was Brainy.

"Isn't obvious, his knowledge holds some keys to open my empire!" Imperix voice thundered.

"Your empire?" asked the Empress.

"Our Empire," Imperix said as the Empress took his arm. Kell-El looked like he was going to be sick.

"Brainiac 5 would never give you his knowledge chip," yelled Saturn Girl.

"Oh and who's going to stop us? You? In those ridiculous outfits?" taunted the Empress.

"Shut up," snapped Kell.

"Calm down, Kell" said Superman.

A guard ran in, stumbling on his feet and fell at the feet of his master. Imperix looked down at him.

"Well? What is it? Can't you see I'm gloating at my arch nemesis," Imperix shouted, pointing at Kell-El. Kell growled.

"Sir! I'm sorry my liege but we had a terrible problem in sector 8, the area where the Cyan Chip was guarded," stuttered the guard.

"WAS? What do you mean 'was'" asked the Empress as she narrowed her eyes.

"It was stolen…"

"Stolen?" Imperix and the Empress yelled.

The guard nodded, shaking in his boots.

"By who?" Imperix demanded.

"We had missed a Legionnaire in the raid at their Headquarters and we thought that she was dead on the ship, but she ambushed us by sabotaging all our technology and escaped with our children prisoners. She then stole the Cyan Chip"

Dream Girl's eyes widen and she mouthed the words, "It's Violet!" to Timber wolf and Superman. The Legionnaires looked at one another.

"Looking for me?" snickered a voice. The villains turned to the door as one small but tough Legionnaire grew back to her original size with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed. The door behind her opened and Zyx, Obi, and Jordan stood there, stick out their tongues. Imperix and the Empress cackled at the sight.

"One Legionnaire with the ability to get smaller and a couple of rugrats? This is the team the fooled you?" giggled the Empress.

"Oh you mean this?" Jordan said with boldness as he held out the chip.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, you dweebs!" said Obi as she took out her wand.

"Remember I was the one who took out your eye two years ago, Empress. And I was the one who sabotage your big fancy cannon, Imperix!" said Vi with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Guards! Get them!" Imperix cried.

Guards quickly surrounded them. Jordan rolled his eyes. "Like I've never seen that dumbo trick before!" he said as he turned into a mutant ram with eight horns and four eyes. He charged into at least two-dozen guards.

Obi flew at the Empress. The Empress aimed her eye at the witch but Obi quick dodged them all and blasted a magic spell over the eye, causing it to fizzle and drop dead on the floor.

Vi flew to her captured and stunned comrades.

"S-Shrinking Violet? You got your memory back?" asked Bouncing Boy.

"Yup and now I'm revved up and ready to kick some bad guy butt!" Vi said with a snorting laughter as she freed Phantom Girl. One by one, she broke the bonds that held down her friends.

"Thanks Vi! Finally I can smash something!" Kell-El yelled. Superman shook his head as his clone began punching at some guards. "Vi, get Miss Brianna out," he said as he froze some DBs.

Violet flew over to the tensed up Coluan. She disappeared into the machine and sabotaged the system, freeing Brianna from her wires.

As soon as Vi had re-grew, Brianna took her hand in to her's. "We have to save Brainy! They're take him apart at this very moment, Vi!" she her voice quavered.

"Go, with her! We can take it from here!" called Duo Damsel.

* * *

Vi and Brianna ran down the corridor. Brianna checked her scanners. Suddenly Validus appeared. As Vi began to shrink into the size of a doll, Brianna grabbed her and ran pasted Validus. The huge, big brained monster chased after the girls though blond Coluan was much more faster than him. Brainiac 4 rounded the corner and spotted an airshaft at the side of the wall. She checked her scanners. This was it. She put Violet down and used her arm as a screwdriver to undo the screws.

"Go on with out me! Go and save Brainy, Tharok took him to the satellite's lab to take him apart. My scanners point out that this shaft will take you to its exact location, placing you above their heads, so you can ambush that cyborg. Meanwhile, I'll take care of this beast of burden!" she said as she transformed into her Mecha form, which looked much like a female version of Brainy's.

Vi nodded and watched as the valiant mother battle against Validus, giving her time.

"Go!" Brianna cried.

* * *

Shutting her eyes and struggling to keep back the tears, Vi leaped into the vent. She held her breath as she slid at top speed. It was like being on a roller coaster without wheels. She suddenly slid to a stop and saw a source of light up ahead. She could hear voices coming from below. She crawled to the shaft and looked down. Sure enough there they were but…

Vi drew in a sharp breath as tears spilled from her eyes. Brainy's body laid strapped on one table while his head laid on another…and was still active.

"I won't give it to you," Brainy snarled.

"Sure you won't, but this won't hurt…much," taunted Tharok as he got out a laser and slowly stepped toward Brainy's head. An evil and ugly smile on his face. Anger flared up inside of Violet's small body. He was going to hurt her best friend.

Just as Tharok towered over the head, a crash was heard behind him. There on the floor was the crushed shaft.

"LEAVE…HIM…ALONE!"

A laser was shot from a large ray at him and he leaped out of the way as it collided with the wall, leaving a burnt mark in it. Tharok looked up to see an enraged girl standing on the pulsing beam.

"YOU HEARD ME, THAROK. LET HIM GO!"

"VI!" Brainy cried. He couldn't believe it. It was her, it was his crazy best gal friend who had never left his side. Who never gave up on anything and used this tactic to impress him.

"Aw, well if it isn't the girl who busted me. Heh I see you survived that accident. Lucky you, you get to watch as I take your friend apart, piec-"

But before he could say anything else, his face met her foot and he was pummeled against the wall. He looked at the girl.

"You little brat!" he yelled firing his lasers at her, "That's it, I'll destroy you both!"

Vi shrank and hid in the rafters. She just had to figure out a way to defeat this guy. But Tharok was almost as good and as smart as Brainy. She had to be careful.

"Yoo-hoo, Thumbelina, I've got your friend's head," Tharok said with a sickening grin.

Ok calling her Thumbelina was the last straw. She hated that name. It made her feel small and weak. She re-grew and punched his face. He doubled back and fired at her. One of his lasers hit the side of her knee and she winced in pain. Her mind began to spin. Her eyes met Brainy's horrified eyes. This was sick, they were using his head to get info and now. She shut her eyes and a memory of herself as a nine year old in gymnastics swinging to get to one pole to the next came into her head. She would kick her feet up and let go of the bar, somersaulting in the air.

She opened her eyes and looked around spotting the pipes above her. "Vi, look out!" Brainy yelled. Tharok fired another laser at her. With all her wits and strength, Vi leaped up and grabbed on to one of the pipes. She kicked her feet up, dodging a laser. She did a full circle and swung again, this time the other way.

"Oh so the little dancer wants to dance? Fine!" Tharok yelled, firing multiple times at her. She let go and tumbled in the air to the next pipe.

She decided to do a little twist. She swung then as she somersaulted into the air she flew straight at Tharok, smacking her foot at his face once more. She blew a wooden whistle that was shaped like a wolf's head.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Tharok panicked.

"Pay-back," she said with a grin as she shut her eyes.

"_I need you,"_ she thought. Blue and sliver smoke filled the room and a ghostly howl echoed the walls. Tharok quivered in fear. Who was this girl?

"_**You summoned me?" **_asked the spirit wolf. Vi nodded and looked at the villain, with cold eyes. With another heart stopping howl, the spirit wolf lunged at him as he screamed. "No- keep away from me! NO!" he screamed as he flailed his arms like a mad man.

While he was distracted, Vi shrunk even smaller and entered his robotic side. He struggled but he was no match for her. With a few crossed wires and a new code for his reboot system, he shut down just like that.

* * *

Vi flew over to Brainy's head. "Nice work, Vi," he said with a grin. Violet nodded as she picked up his head and walked over to his body. She placed it over the neck part and his body slowly connected itself back together. He placed his head back and stared at her as she gave a sheepish grin. She still hadn't gotten use to seeing him do things like that.

Brainy, who was now working at 100, hacked into the table's system and freed himself. Unusually and uncontrollably happy, he flung his arms around her and held close as he swung her around. Her eyes went wide as a streak of red appear across her cheeks.

"Brainy, uh what the heck? Do you have a glitch in your systems that made you hyper or what?" she giggled. He looked as if he was going to cry. She sighed, shaking her head and returned his sweet but very awkward embrace.

"What? I can't be happy your back! You're your old self again!" he said. He too felt as if it was awkward. He was a Coluan and "this" wasn't in his programming. Maybe she was right, he may have a glitch. But he didn't care about that now. He heard a clanking noise and looked up.

Tharok was staggered to stand up. He looked beaten and battered yet. Impossible! Vi had disabled him. He must have had a back up chip for himself and had loaded it before Vi could overload and shut him down. The cyborg aimed his blaster at the girl's back. Violet had all her attention on Brainy. Brainy's eyes widened. He nearly lost his best friend the first time, he wasn't going to lose her again.

Brainy let go of Vi and pushed her behind him. "Brainy! What are you doing? What's happening?" she yelled. She couldn't see.

"Vi just trust me!"

The blast hit him in the chest. He threw back his head and cried out in pain. His systems slowly began to shut down, one by one. He gasped and staggered back. The systems to his legs shut down and he fell backwards. Tharok too had staggered back and shut down automatically.

"BRAINY!" Violet screamed as she hurried to his side. Fear engulfed her now as she cradled his body. He looked at her. Small waterfalls of tears fell from her amethyst eyes and on to his emerald skin. He smiled weakly and stroking her snow-white face.

"Shhh, hey Vi, don't cry," he whispered, "It's going to be alright."

"No, you're hurt. It's all my fault. You help me get my memories back and this is how I repay you! Brainy, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. She couldn't think. One moment, he was swinging her around, a childish grin on his face. The next moment, he was in her arms, a hole in his chest and was soon to shut down.

"I'll fix you! I promise! Please Brainy! You're like a brother to me, someone who I can trust, someone who understands me!" Vi's voice cracked. Brainy shook his head and struggled to sit up.

"Where there's a will, there's a way, Shrinking Violet," he whispered in her ear.

"But I-I don't have a back chip, non of us do! That one we used the last time, was your last one! Oh Brainy please don't shut down, please!" she pleaded.

"Like I said. Where there's a will, Vi, there's always a way. Don't give up…you'll find it…" he closed his eyes.

"But what? What is it!" she sobbed as she threw her body over his and laid her head to his chest. No heart beat. He was offline. The spirit wolf strode up to her. She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Can't you heal him?"

"_**I'm sorry but my powers don't work like that, my child. You see, I am a guardian of the spirit world. I wish I could help but I have my limits."**_

"You're right, only I can fix him, but how can I if I have no backup chip?"

"_**There is no lost hope in anything. Don't give up. He has faith in you and so do I."**_ He voice echoed as she faded.

* * *

"Where's Violet! She was suppose to be here by now!" Duo Damsel.

"Brianna, where was the last time you saw her?" asked Cham.

"I pushed her into the air shaft to go ambush Tharok. She's was trying to rescue Brainy," Brianna said, with a worried look on her face.

"Come on Legion! Let's go!" said Lightning lad. They searched around the satellite,

retracing her footsteps. They found Violet lying on Brainy's body. Tearstains shown on

her face.

"Vi! Brainy!" cried Jordan.

"Oh my baby!" screamed Brianna. She ran up and stared at her son's body. That hole in

his chest.

"Where's his backup chip?" she asked Jordan. Jordan looked down at his shoes. He

shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was his last one," he said.

"Is Violet ok?" asked Obi. Superman felt her pulse.

"She's alright, she just cried herself to sleep, but she has minor injuries but we have to get her to the hospital, she has a bruised to her head and it could lead to a concision or worse she can go into a coma again."


	14. A day of surpises

**LAST CHAPTER! WHOOO! and a very very very long one indeed. I'm actually satisfied with the ending. I find it really cute. This story leads into another story but you know what it is once you read the end! It was fun doing this and Thank you all who have supported me into finishing this. Now I can finish the other ones! Yippie! **

**-Ladyprotecta out!**

* * *

"It was good that you rushed her back to the hospital, another few hours and she could have slipped into a coma again," said the doctor as he examined an X-ray of Violet's head. The Legion had brought her to hospital at the speed of light. The called up Auntie Ashley and Uncle Jorge and alerted Vi's condition. Brianna cried all the way there. She was so upset about her son's shut down. Yet no matter how the Legion told her to stay put, she refused to stay behind so she went with them and left Obi and Bouncing Boy in charge of Brainy's battered up body. She said that she felt that it was her programming to thank Vi for everything.

"Will she lose her memory again?" Phantom Girl asked. The doctor shook his head.

"The amnesia has miraculously worn off. She seems very well healthy despite some of her minor injuries though she hasn't woken up."

"Sir, the patient is awaking." Said the nurse.

"M-may we see our niece?" asked Auntie Ashley.

"Yes go on ahead."

* * *

The couple walked in and saw their niece who they had raised since she was only six years old, all battered up from her battle. Ashley trembled in tears. It hurt to know that her brother in law's daughter had risked her life to save her friends and regain her memories. She didn't want to tell her daughter, Butterfly, because that would hurt her ever-loving soul if Vi was hurt. Instead of continuing her life as a sensational rockstar that dominated the charts at least 50 times and rock out with Butterfly, who played the piano, Violet had felt that she was called for something bigger. So two years ago she had thrown away the life of fame and fortune after she saved a train with her Imskan powers. She then went to the Legion of Superheroes and was accepted in after facing off with her later best friend, Brainy. The two were almost inseparable. Always, when he was in his lab, she was always at his side.

"Auntie Ash? Uncle Jorge?" Vi opened her eyed slowly.

"Oh my lord, I thought we lost you!" cried Ashley. She hugged her niece.

"Where am I, auntie?"

"In the hospital, sweet rock candy heart," sighed Uncle Jorge.

"What about Brainy?"

"He is still off line."

"Oh. I-I have to get back to the lab. I have to reboot him now. I need to find his files. I have to fix him. I- ahhhh!" she struggled to sit up but fell back.

"Oh no you best rest. Besides, That nice lady Miss- I mean Officer Dox is here to talk to you."

"Officer?" Vi asked weakly. Her relatives didn't respond and left the room. Brianna came in wearing a navy, red and sliver science police uniform. She had a clip on tie, a navy blue cap on her head that contrasted on her blonde hair and a shiny badge on her shirt.

"Hi, Violet."

"Miss- I mean Officer Dox, shouldn't you be with your son?"

"Yes, but I wanted to thank you and him…for everything."

"Thank me?"

"Yes. You and my son have truly turned my life around. You see your courage to fight me and his choice to live with humans had opened a new world for me. You two fight to save lives; I just harmed everyone for revenge against my son's escape. Now I want to help keep justice alive but I could not except being in the Legion. I told Superman this when I turned down the offer. That is your job. I decided to join the science police and was recruited instantly. They seem pretty happy to have Coluan on the force. So now they have a Coluan in the Legion and a Coluan in the science police."

"That's so cool. I promise to get Brainy working again."

Officer Dox smiled and placed a bouquet of flowers into her vase and left the room. Suddenly Tinya burst into the room.

"OMG, OMG! You're ok!" she screamed as she hugged Vi, tightly.

"Uh PG it's bad enough our Violet is suffering a blow from the head and wounds so don't make it worse," said Cham. The girls rolled their eyes.

"So how are you doing, Violet?" asked Superman.

"Fine. But I need to help Brainy. I need to."

"You'll be released tonight. So stop panicking, V," said Cosmic Boy, who joined them. Violet glared at him.

"Never call me that, Rokk," she snarled. Garth snickered.

"Someone get a collar, this girl's bite is worse as her bark," he joked.

"Garth!" everyone else yelled.

* * *

When Vi returned to the Headquarters she got straight down to work. She connected Brainy's body to Computo.

"Computo, please show injuries of subject."

"Subject's injuries contain at the right leg, a short circuited right and left arm. Critical injuries at the head and chest. Chest malfunctioning, heart circuits must need rewiring. Chip files needed to reboot subject."

Vi knew that she had her hands full, but she wouldn't give in. She need find out where those backup files were. She quickly got out Brainy's tools and began to operate. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days.

Finally Clark came in. He was worried about Vi.

"Hey Salu, you need any help?" he asked. She had been in the lab for at least three days. And now she was still working on Brainy's arm.

"I'm fine, Clark."

"You sure?"

"Yes Superman."

Clark began to walk out but turned to examine her condition. She just came out of the hospital and she was still injured. But she ignored all of this and kept on going. She wanted to help Brainy no matter what. Her face showed tiredness. Her eye that wasn't covered up by her bangs had bags under her eyes. Every once and a while she would yawn real loud and would drowse off. She hooked herself up to a bucket of water that was dumped on her if she fell asleep.

* * *

"Done…" she whispered to herself. She stared at Brainy's body. It looked good as new except for one thing… he was still off line.

"What did you mean Brainy?" Violet asked. She closed her eyes and pictured herself months ago when her and Brainy weren't well acquainted and Brainy was judging her abilities. She had shown that she was just as smart as him and had slowly earned his respect and his well-valued friendship.

She figured that she would check his quarters. She remembered that she was sometimes allowed into his room for certain things such as tools and parts. She began to search his room from top to bottom remembering to put things back were she found them. She knew very well that Brainy would rant if something was out of place.

Her feet hurt so much. She searched every inch of his room. Nothing…nothing came up. No chip, no hidden files, no nothing. Violet sighed and sat down in his docking station chair. There was no hope now. She had failed him. She swung her feet up onto the arm of the chair. She decided that a nap would help her devastated defeat. She had lost the battle and now the war. Or so she thought.

* * *

In the back of her eyelids she could see a tiny light in the distance. Voices were calling out to her, voices of those whom she had loved with all of her heart and soul. All seemed to say that she should never give up. A familiar quiet but bold voice had singled itself out amongst the voices. It was Brainy's.

Her eyes flew open to millions of screens that appeared in front of her and continued to multiply. She quickly sat up and read one of the screens. It was a recollecting memory of the Legion's mission to save Abel, the kid who would one day create skin that would aid Imperix.

Violet held her breath as she read each and every screen. This was it! Brainy's files… they were stored in his docking chair, of course! Violet quickly uploaded the files onto Computo. She then ran back to the lab. She was so excited. She was also very, very, very tired. She quickly assembled the wires, hooking Brainy up to Computo.

"Computo…up..load…Brainiac5's…files," she yawned. Her eyes felt heavy and sleep slowly dragged her down. Violet laid her head down. She did not notice two magenta eyes watching her sleep nor the touch of a warm metal hand stroking her hair. He knew she was weary and tired so he slipped off the table, nearly losing his balance. He placed her one the table and put a blanket over her body.

"Sleep tight, Vi."

* * *

Violet opened her eyes. How long how has she been asleep? She pulled the blanket off of her. How did she get up on to the table? Where was Brainy's body? The door opened behind her.

"Morning Vi. Glad to see your up. You've been asleep for two days," said a familiar voice.

She has… been asleep for …TWO DAYS?

Vi turned around and gasped. No way!

"Brainy!" she cried. She leaped off the table and pounced on him, knocking him off his feet.

"Ok, what is with you?"

"Nothing! But I never gave up!"

Brainy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Same old Violet: happy, sweet, cute, smart, and hyper.

* * *

Brainy decided to take Vi, Jordan, and Obi out for a stroll around the city. That was odd. Brainy hardly went out for fun stuff except for once where he had a panic attack.

"I want some ice cream!" said Jordan.

"Me too!" yelled Obi.

"I'm up for that. I'll pay," giggled Violet.

"I sit this one out," murmured Brainy.

Violet came back with three ice cream cones. Strawberry for Obi, French Vanilla for Jor, and Chocoberry for her. Brainy made a face at her choice.

"What's wrong, Boy Genius?" she sighed.

"What is that?" he demanded.

"A Chocoberry, my favorite flavor."

"Sounds gross."

"Want some?"

"No."

"Come on. One taste."

"No."

"Picky eater. Here!" She shoved it in his face. The cone fell down leaving Brainy's face dripping with ice cream.

"HEY!"

Jordan and Obi stared then burst out laughing. Brainy blushed then licked his lips.

"Mmmmmm, this is good!" he said smiling as Violet handed him a napkin.

"Good then you owe me another ice cream."

* * *

As Brainy and Violet finished their ice cream, the group headed off the park. Vi looked at all the pretty flowers around her. It had been awhile since she went out. The last time she went out, a horde of Rosetta Stone fans chased her.

"OMG! Is that Salu Digsby?" screamed a girl. Others turned to look at the girl.

Vi froze in her spot. "_Here we go again," _she thought as she gulped. Hordes of fans ran up to her. Brainy, Obi and Jordan watched with smiles on their faces as the former rockstar superhero signed autographs. She gave them a pitiful look.

* * *

Brainy and Violet watched as Jordan chased Oblinara around the playground. The two youngsters giggled and laughed.

"It good to see your old self again, Violet." Brainy said turning towards her. Violet giggled and snorted.

"It's good to feel to be myself again. But…that adventure changed me. I mean I feel a bit more sensitive now."

"Things like that happen. You'll get use it."

"Yeah I guess. How are you doing with that um….programming inside-never mind! Sorry Brainy, I didn't want to be rude or anything."

Brainy was silent. Then he spoke.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm trying to deal with it right now but it's hard. The more I try to ignore it, the more it hurts. I don't want to be like him. Mom has the same programming but she passed it. Me, oh it will happen to me, I just know it. He haunts me in my sleep and I-I don't know. I'm just afraid. It would be soon before I go rouge again. I just know it."

Vi took his hand and looked him in the eye. "Hey, no matter what happens, I'll be there for you, I promise. Even if you do hurt me, our friendship will always be as solid as a rock. You can always come to me if you have that feeling again, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Shrinking Violet…for everything."

"No prob," Vi grinned, "Hmmmm, I feel that today is suppose to be a special day, but I forgot what…"

Brainy's ring began to beep.

"Hey Vi, can you go and herd the kids, I'll be right back."

"K, Brainy. Yo! Guys, time to come back!"

Brainy ran into the shad of the trees.

"Brainy, you guys can comeback now," said Superman.

"Thanks Clark, is the guest of honor there?"

"Yup."

"We'll be right there then."

* * *

"Hey, Vi. We have a surprise for you," said Jordan with a playful smile as they returned to the Legion HQ.

"What?"

"We're not telling," Obi giggled.

"Oh come on, give me a hint."

Brainy said nothing and placed a bandana round her eyes.

"No peeking," he, Obi, and Jordan said in unison.

"Shoot!" Vi pouted. Brainy took her arm and led her inside.

"Are we there yet?" she asked. She had asked that for the millionth time.

"No."

"Now?"

"No, Vi."

"Grrrrrrrr." She didn't like to be kept waiting. She kept bumping into stuff and the bandana was stuffy.

"Now we're here." Brainy's voice broke her thoughts.

Violet took off the bandana.

"SURPISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

All of the Legionnaires and her love ones stood there in the brightly decorated lounge. Violet's mouth hung open. She then covered it up, trying to stiffen her giggles.

"I knew that it was a special day. I just can't believe it. It was my birthday!" she said, laughing.

"Vi forgot a shard!" Jordan yelled as he elbowed Brainy. Brainy just stood looking at his best friend's wide smile. It was her best one he had seen. Violet kissed his cheek. He blushed as the boys raise their eyebrows and the girls giggled. "Thanks," Violet whispered, "this is the coolest birthday ever." Brainy nodded as he gave his mother a knock-it-off look. Officer Dox had a smug look on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Cousin Violet!" said a girl's voice with a British accent.

Violet turned around and eyes went wide. A girl with 4 pigtails of blue hair with orange highlights stood behind her.

"Ello mate!"

" COUSIN BUTTERFLY!" she cried. She hadn't seen her cousin and fellow band member in so long.

"My. Seems as if I don't recognize you. You look smashing with that dashing new haircut."

"Thanks. I love yours too."

"Pretty cool place, mate. Nice people too. I met them all."

"Butter, when did you come?"

"Two days ago. I arrived on a Star Ship as soon as I got word of what happened to you, girl. I had to fight off a stamped of crazy fans and paparazzi. Feeling better, are we now?"

"Yep!"

Butterfly leaned in and eyed Brainy.

"Nice catch, mate. A good dashing young man, what, what? Does he have a brother?" she whispered.

"Butter! He's not my boyfriend! We're just pals!" hissed Vi, blushing.

"Ah. Are you going to date him?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. He's practically you knight in shining armor, He saved your butt millions of times. Besides, his mum agrees with me."

"Oh Butterfly!"

"Are we going to have cake or what?" yelled Kell. Phantom Girl glared at him while her brother kicked his shin.

"Shut up, Kell!" they yelled.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Timber Wolf as he carried in a four-layer cake with lilac colored frosting and lime green candles with sparklers. Vi gasped and smiled as that special song sang into her ears.

* * *

"Finally! Now we can eat cake," Kell said with a sigh. He was eager to have a piece.

"Is he always like this?" asked Butterfly.

"Yes!" said the others looking at Kell-El as he shoved down a piece.

"He basically doesn't know the golden rule," sighed Cham.

"What?" Kell asked with cake in his mouth.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Clyista. Her brother began snicker.

"Took the words right out of our mouths, sis," Cham laughed.

"Hey Violet, why don't you play us a song," said Karate Kid.

"Um…" Vi blushed.

"Come on, cousin, for old time sake! It'll be fun!" begged Butterfly as she took out her electric piano and tossed Vi's black guitar to her.

"Ok, why not?" Violet turned on her speakers and tuned up her guitar. She let out a strum.

"1-2-3-4!" she cried into the mic and soon her amazing voice filled the room and Butterfly's voice joined in. Inside of her, she knew that another shard of a memory was being created in the making.

But this song was for the future, for the adventures and the people she would meet along the way, especially two young children that would enter her heart. In the night sky there was a sliver lining that connected them.

* * *

Another planet, a curious seven-year-old girl who had just recently caused trouble with her father's machine stared into the same night sky with her twin brother.

"Whatcha look'n at sis?"

"Oh nothing. Hey, bro. Do you ever get the feeling that someone is waiting for us?"

"Yea, why?"

"I don't know. I just got that feeling. Plus I hear her song, do you?"

"Yea but I guess it's just the breeze."

"Stupid! Is not! She and some other boy are singing, I just know it!"

"Really? Hmmmmm. I guess we'll find them one day."

But that was another story.


End file.
